Eleven Twenty Three O Five
by rngrdead1
Summary: Post S7… What if a new watcherex Scoobie caught on patrol and a certain law firm had an agenda… and a vampire
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eleven Twenty Three O Five Written for fallforsx 23 Oct 2005 Author: josieh... (rngrdead )  
Also archived at: http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes, this bit not so much.  
Summary: Post S7… What if a new watcher/ex Scoobie caught on patrol and a certain law firm had an agenda… and a vampire.  
Spoilers: Hardly any ... but some Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here! lj-cut text"Click here for more"  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

PART ONE of ?He was being charged with: Loitering; possession of lethal weapon; killing wildlife; grievous harm to wildlife; desecration of burial place; illegal possession of artifact of antiquity; urban terrorism; theft; breaking and entering; resisting arrest. And the list apparently went on…

Xander he was relieved to see his lawyer Gordon striding confidently down the hall at the beginning of his hearing, the lawyer utterly confident that his client would not spend time in jail.

It was insane! Of all the Scoobies, he was the one they had picked up, and it looked well and truly like he might even get a jail term… OK Faith got life… but…. He couldn't go to jail… surely?… He was simply doing his job! But it wasn't …. Sunnydale, it was Cleveland where they noticed things like folks with axes! He'd drifted for five years after Sunnydale became Sunnyhole, and had been in Cleveland now for a year.

He was a respected project manager in the construction industry by day and a Watcher by night. Now it seemed now he was also to become a convicted criminal. …………….

Xander had been on a regular patrol with his charges, admittedly Tracy was a little flakey, but Talia was an excellent slayer.

They had been told that the golf course that ran by the Cleveland Hopkins Airport was infested by Ixxeth demons. Being largely nocturnal, and quite slow, they were not normally a problem, but of recent times the domestic cat sized demons had been lying in the shadows in the 'rough' (trees) and dropping onto unsuspecting golfers. Their bite was not generally fatal but the effects were dire for any golfer with a heart condition or on vaso-dilating medication as their saliva contained huge quantities of salicylic acid, the equivalent of ten aspirin injected in a single bite.

The raid was successful. The demons were mostly slain and a very few were fleeing. But the outcome was disastrous.

Xander had twisted his ankle badly and was limping back to the car, bloodied from the fight and axe over his shoulder but smiling as he followed the girls and they recounted their antics. The girls were fortunately some way ahead when a booming voice yelled "Drop your weapon and on the ground, Sir." The girls looked back to see what was going on, then simply ran as they had always been instructed to do.

Xander was lying in the dirt, spread-eagled. One policeman took Xander's axe while the other kept the gun leveled on him. The officers cuffed him and pushed him into the rear of the wagon before searching for and finding evidence of the 'massacre of native animals'.

The initial questioning went for almost two hours. The officers were polite, bored even, compared to their rather forthright nature out in the field and Xander relaxed a little. Xander accidentally said the word 'demons' a couple of times, and at some stage agreed that he did not think it was unusual to take an axe with him if wandering a golf course at night. Reviewing the taped conversation during their first break, the police officers both agreed that a psychiatrist should be called before they released him.

A pretty young woman in a designer suit rather than police uniform, entered the interrogation space armed with coffee and bagels. She introduced herself as Cherie and explained that the arresting officers were on a break so she had been sent to chat to him as there were some concerns regards his mental state.

"So what they think I'm crazy?"

"Well you must admit, wandering around a golf course in the middle of the night with an axe is a little unusual."

"I guess you have a point."

Xander was on his guard but her manner was easy and Xander slowly relaxed. She talked more initially. Bemoaning the awful hours she kept, chatting easily regards her studies and her brother who had just been given a big promotion in a law firm in Colombus, adding that she occasionally did consulting work for them. She casually asked where he had been born and a little about growing up and school, and seemed genuinely sad when he mentioned Sunnydale's demise and the death of his estranged fiancé. And so the conversation went on, Xander later realizing that he eventually did the majority of the talking.

"Is there anyone who could give you a character reference… ?"

"Just the guys from work I guess… but um…"

"How about people you knew back in Sunnydale? Do you still keep in contact?"

"Yeah um but two of them live in the UK now and Buffy and Dawn are in Italy… but um I'm sure Willow would… Willow Rosenburg, and um Rupert Giles…"

"Well I'm sure they will be able to do a phone hook up or something, what about legal representation?"

"Um no… I really don't have anyone…"

"Tell you what… why don't I talk to my brother… Wolfram and Hart have an office here in Cleveland too."

Cherie finally looked at the time, appeared shocked, apologized and left him to sit for a minute or so before his original arresting officers returned.

She was true to her word and contacted her brother. She outlined his case and sent him Xander's details. The following day, to her astonishment, Gordon agreed to take the case himself.

Unbeknown to Xander and official report went in with his case to the Wolfram and Hart lawyer reading:

Harris, Alexander Lavelle Age 39

The subject seems to exhibit the following multitude of issues:

Initial review reveals: Likely manic episodes, possibly violent; possible self mutilation; unresolved childhood issues; unresolved grief; possible suicidal tendencies.

In discussion with the subject it was apparent that the individual has suffered his delusional episodes for some time, onset seems to just after puberty, consistent with schizophrenic and manic depressive disorders. He has never been treated by a mental health professional.

Subject mentioned his 'friends' several times in the context of some sort of vigilante type activities. Further investigation may be appropriate following final diagnosis.

Recommendation:

Refer suspect to secure facility as repeat offence highly likely. Full psychiatric analysis and appropriate treatment.

The additional page of the report faxed to the experimental lab at Wolfram and Hart simply read: Sunnydale Hellmouth survivor. No known family in USA. Slayer associations, suspect active Watcher. Candidate for Project Turn.

Xander was very surprised when he was refused bail, but pleased to find that Cherie had come through and he was being represented by her brother… the hotshot lawyer. When he asked Gordon who was paying there were some hazy references to a private benefactor, and in the end he decided it must have been the watcher's council.

Gordon Manners, Attorney, sat with Xander for almost an hour, explaining the seriousness of the charges, particularly in the light of current terrorist 'paranoia', and the animal rights movement. He advised pleading a temporary insanity case and using the 'wonderful character references' that had come through from his boss two work friends, a Mr Rupert Giles MEd (retired) and one Willow Rosenburg PhD. He needed to agree to the treatment, but how hard would that be? A month or three of 'counseling and being a good boy' and he would be free to go.

He signed the papers, his statements, the agreement to go ahead with Gordon's recommendations, and another page that referred to "Recommended treatment at the West Colombus Private Medical Facility. Phases one and two expenses to be covered by costs funded by patient."

"How much will that cost?"

"Oh… it's one of our hospitals, so you can see here… we normally build it into the court costs…"

Seventeen thousand dollars seemed a lot, or a little, he wasn't sure, but no cost would be charged if they lost… so he had nothing to lose… Xander, normally always so good at reading fine print, simply signed the page. Gordon beamed, "It's not about the money, Mr Harris, Wolfram and Hart is committed to your future." ………..

Three days later his case was heard quickly and in front of a magistrate only.

He was thrilled when the result was exactly as Gordon had predicted, he was not going to jail, instead he had his sentence suspended, on proviso that "Mr Harris is immediately transferred to West Columbus Private Medical Facility - special unit for assessment and treatment. Date of release for work/care program on doctor's advice. Review in two months."

As he left the courtroom, a large woman ushered him into the rear of a waiting car. As he sat he felt the jab of a needle in his thigh and his world went black.

……………..

He woke as he was wheeled into a hospital (?) in a chair. He couldn't work out if he'd been injured… was he injured? His head felt fuzzy… he'd been in and out of fuzzy for hours.

He had another needle and then had to talk to so many … whoever they were (s)… They seemed nice and knew about Sunnydale and the Slayer and Angel… which was kind of weird… but he struggled to sort out what was going on. He'd been chatting to someone all about his home life then about vampires and the demons and Spike and the Slayer and saving the world and the hole that had been Sunnydale… it all seemed important and the man had smiled.

He blacked out again… must have hit a head stone when they were on patrol… he asked for Willow. Did they have a Math test in the morning? He wasn't sure if he was due on site in the morning. Did Dawn know Spike was in the cellar of the school? Why hadn't Giles come? His Mom would be angry if he didn't check in after school… It was all so confusing.

He knew he'd slept for a while, and though initially he'd felt clear in his thoughts, increasingly he struggled to answer the next round of questions about demons and saving the world … But the man in the nice suit smiled at him at the end of the session and patted him on the arm, assuring him that they were going to help and make things much simpler for him.

He woke again as he was lifted onto a hospital gurney and strapped down. He panicked a little but his struggles came to naught as he was given yet another injection, this time of pre-med. He gave in to the lovely sensation of 'floating' and realized he was being wheeled somewhere. He watched the pretty lights, lots of pretty lights… "Count backwards from ten Mr Harris." He tried but only got to nine…. Blessed black. …………………..

His head throbbed, he tried to reach up to feel… bandages? His eye? No, he blinked when he couldn't reach, he knew it wasn't to do with his left eye, it was still missing. The doctors must have his patch, he worried where they had put it, the nurse noted his distress, pushed a dial one notch higher then… black.

He struggled to rouse again. He needed to lift his hand up. He finally coordinated lifting up and leaning forward and managed to touch his own skull. There was a decidedly soft spot on the side of the bandage.

It was only much later that he found they had cut into his skull in two places. He felt other parts too were painful. He didn't feel very well. His insides were on fire, starting with his rectum. What had they done!

He began to panic then couldn't seem to control his emotions at all, so gave in and simply cried. His uncontrolled sobs and flood of tears alerted a male nurse who dialed up his medication yet again.

Oh blessed black.

………………

"Morning Mr Harris."

Xander blinked and turned his head so his good eye could focus on the source of the voice.

Xander's mouth would not make the words he wanted and there was no real sound, "Hmmm, th…..ztfffff…."

An attractive very young resident was smiling at him. He noted her perfect teeth, and couldn't think why that might be important, then descended into confusion again. Tears began to flow… so he focused on her voice.

"You've been with us now for five days, Mr Harris. Your surgery was yesterday, T.h.u.r.s.d.a.y. You are scheduled for trials today. Today is F.r.i.d.a.y. It was a complete success. You should be ready for phase two by the beginning of next week, and allocation to a carer in three to five weeks' time."

Xander really had no idea what the doctor was talking about… or what had they done? What was phase two? He couldn't seem to make words and knew something awful was happening. The young doctor saw the tears and noted something on his chart.

Finally he was able to get his tongue to cooperate a little, "Wha? T…hmmm… thhhh… th..ohhh… ppfff?" But his larynx was constricted so there was only able to end in a tiny whimper sound… He arched off the bed a little and tears flowed liberally. He wondered if Willow knew where he was, if he could just ask for a phone. He tried again but only managed, "Pfffflllt… thhh" and another small whimper.

"See you tomorrow then." The young woman patted his arm, replaced the clipboard at the end of his bed, and left him to sob silently.

A nurse entered some two hours later, changed the bottle on the catheter, pushed the covers over him again and gave him his pain medication and his anti depressant through the extra tube on his drip…

Ohhh… here comes black…. Here it is... Blessed black.

…………………..

It must have been morning. The orderly pushed Xander up to sitting. He still felt utterly dopey. A nurse slowly removed a catheter from his penis and by the feel of his rear, he finally worked out that someone had cleaned him from the inside out. He felt oddly… violated, but couldn't quite make the words translate from his brain to his mouth. His limbs were utterly relaxed and out of his control it seemed.

After a gentle bed bath, Xander was rolled onto his side and was just beginning to come up with a comment, when they manhandled him onto another trolley strapped him down again, then transferred him to the test lab.

They took his vital signs then discussed him as though he wasn't there, but he understood. He was one of four cases that morning, but they were pleased with the progress and looking forward to "Phase Two" of the process. He could not work out their excitement over his being ex Sunnydale.

They had apparently embedded two implants in his brain. In combination, they were capable of producing intense pleasure or pain. By engaging the pleasure aspect, it would be possible to reward the subject for good behavior. They simply needed to determine the amplitude and frequency best suited to the individual. They had not anticipated the affect on speech, however it was not considered to be a permanent problem. The doctors wandered out of his earshot before he could discern any more.

………………….

The following day, still groggy and confused, Xander struggled with the orderly who was trying to move him, until they accessed his chip for pain. His world exploded and he arched off the bed and tore at the sheet under him as they dialed it up a second time. He was still whimpering with the after effects as they strapped him compliant to the trolley and wheeled him to the test lab.

They experimented with the pain dial again after his arrival in the lab, determining parameters, and taking notes until Xander simply sobbed silently. Then they dialed the man up 'pleasure'.

Initially it was arousing then wonderful, then bordered on painful as his brain shot messages of arousal and bliss beyond measure through his system, finally he arched off the bed. It seemed his prostate was being stimulated directly but noone was touching him… He was impossibly aroused again but he was strapped down so there was nothing he could do but cry out.

Less than ten minutes later, Xander lay on the table, sobbing and silently mouthing his appeals to stop. Untouched, he had come all over himself twice then had a dry orgasm, before they were satisfied the 'calibration of the remote' was correct. The two doctors chatted over their subject, excited at the prospect of comparing the results after Phase Two. 

Xander simply cried pitifully, ignored as his heart rate gradually slowed from its near life threatening high.

Returning to his shared room after the session he was injected again and Xander felt himself slip … Ohh blessed black!

…………..

The patient awoke in his bed. Every inch of his being ached. He lay still and was conscious enough to note the doctor pushing a syringe of fluid into his veins via the apparently permanent attachment to his lower arm.

His head buzzed a little, but at least he seemed to be able to think a little more clearly. It was one of the doctors talking at him again… but now he understood the words.

"Ahhh, Mr Harris. Welcome back to us. I'm happy to say that today we begin Phase Two of your treatment, after which I am sure you will feel much different and will heal far more quickly. You would like that I'm sure!"

Xander tried to form words but in the end, simply gave up. Whatever had been done to him, whatever drugs he was currently filled with, simply removed the ability to connect thoughts and words to the muscle actions. He huffed, looked sad, then began to cry. The doctor frowned a little at this response, then patted him on the arm and let the anesthetic do the rest while he directed orderly to shift Xander onto a waiting trolley and fixed the custom designed restraints.

The unconscious human was then wheeled to a secure room and positioned next to a second figure.

…………

Spike and Illyria had been the sole survivors of the Black Thorn assault three years previously. They had disappeared off everyone's radar for a time, but Wolfram and Hart eventually tracked them down. The Senior partners seemed to have many friends and long memories.

The Colombus branch had its own set of underground cells – just like the LA branch. They were eventually able to convince Illyria to slide to another dimension where she would return to her original form, but Spike refused to cut a deal and miscalculated their level of malice toward him. He was dropped by a taser and woken up in a completely paralyzed state in a 'personal' vault.

That had been six months ago. But they had plans for him so he was fed daily via a permanent feeding tube and had been taken out of his space once to be rechipped, with the latest technology.

…  
He'd been removed from his 'box' and placed on a hospital trolley still utterly inert.

His feeding tube was still in and he could feel restraints on his arms and legs which made little sense as he was utterly unable to move anyway.

Pushed into the specially prepared room with its own observation glass, he was positioned beside a second prone figure, he was just able to make out a doctor pushing a needle into the neck of the other individual. A tube was then attached to his feeder and the other end to the man's neck. Spike could say nothing, and lay horrified as the other's life blood flowed directly into his stomach and another technician took almost a pint of the vampire's from a restrained wrist.

Spike could hear the human's heart beginning to falter.

The technicians pushed a feeding tube down Xander's throat and emptied the container of Spike's blood directly into his stomach just before he took his final breath.

All the tubes were then removed, excess equipment cleared away and the men in white left the room.  
Spike simply stared at the ceiling. These people had just made him a Childe… he was a Sire…. And he hadn't even seen man's face yet. Why would they do such a thing?  
………

"The procedure is complete Sir. It really was most fortunate we were able to convince Mr Harris to agree to phase two… Lord knows I wouldn't do it." The doctor saw the wicked gleam in Gordon Manners' eyes, "He did agree… didn't he?"

"Oh he signed off on all the procedures."

"Wow!"

"Yes indeed… wow."

Gordon was to get a huge bonus if the project succeeded. His father Holland would be proud. He had been successful in extracting at least a little payback from Angelus childe, and there was more fun on the way. Gordon was his father's son and looked forward to a long career with his current employers.

……

Spike felt his Childe wake after two days of lying in the dark next to the corpse… He felt his body respond to him for the first time in close on six and a half months, he snapped his restraints easily, and sought out the source of the bloodlink that was screaming for his attendance.

He found the man quickly, spent a moment to recognize the individual, whispered "Oh God. What have they done?" then gave in to the instinctive drive. He stripped the man's hospital gown from him and tore away his own. Lying gently on top of the slowly awakening fledge, he opened his wrist and let the newly made vampire drink again as he sunk his own fangs into the offered neck. As he pulled away and Xander fell back into his normal human features Spike's voice hitched... "Oh Bloody Hell... Harris? Talk to me… Childe."

Their observers noted, "Successful turning confirmed at eleven twenty three and five seconds day three of Phase Two".

/lj-cut 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Eleven Twenty Three O Five Author: josieh... (rngrdead )  
Also archived at: http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes, this bit not so much.  
Summary: Post S7… What if a new watcher/ex Scoobie caught on patrol and a certain law firm had an agenda… and a vampire.  
Spoilers: Hardly any ... but some Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 2

The young fledge awoke in the dark with his Sire covering him… He felt very different, cold at one level but also like there was an inner furnace just waiting to explode. He wasn't sure he understood what was going on, but at some intuitive level, he felt safe, and joy, and belonging, and family for the first time in…. so long… he was loved…

At that moment Sire opened his wrist and shared the most precious of liquids, then kissed him. And he knew in that instant, with complete clarity, what he had become. He tried to feel sad but found he could not, as his demon stirred, his game-face emerged and Sire kissed him again, but this time incisors sliced lips and they shared a bloody exchange of saliva and essence of family. He thought he should grieve for something, but could not work out what as his demon rejoiced. Sire was there.

He was aware of the form above him releasing his fastenings and encouraging him to enjoy the simple act of touching and pressing their bodies together, two hard aroused male shafts sliding against each other as Sire undulated above him, then bit down and took what was his right. He drank deeply of his Childe as they both came, the older vampire claiming him for all time. For the fledge, it was about touch and blood and connection.

Still with limited voice, the Childe Alexander felt dizzy with blood loss and ecstasy, so simply sighed into the embrace and all seemed well… But then the floodlights of their enclosure were flicked to high…

They were already connected, and in the impossibly bright light, Spike growled and moved to defend his new Childe.

Spike had satisfied the need to partner with his new Childe in a calm way, but the researchers dialed their chips to almost maximum on the pleasure scale. And neither vampire now had a choice.

In full game face the demons mated fully, Sire taking Childe violently and often. Neither were able to speak properly yet but there was little need. Xander fell in and out of game face but throughout remained in a position of submission on his back, as Spike initially snarled above him then threw his Childe's legs over his shoulders and with his own blood as the lubricant, drove inside with a single stroke. Xander's prostate was already 'firing', as was Spike's.

Spike took his pleasure violently time after time and each climax also culminating in his Childe washing their bellies with cum, both partaking of the other's neck in an endless cycle of blood. Eventually however, even vampire recovery time wasn't enough and Spike simply lay embedded in his Childe both fangs and groin, as dry orgasmic spasms tortured both he and his Childe from inside out. Xander, had sunk his fangs into his Sire's neck sometime late in their frenzy and now remained there as they both silently shed tears and took blood as their only comfort. They were both in hell and they had just learned only half of their punishment.

"Subjects both stilled at fourteen thirty one. Coupling, immediate; suspected orgasms, seven; duration before collapse forty three minutes."

Unbeknownst to the experimental team, however, they had created a fully mated pair from an unblooded fledgling and his Sire, a Master Vampire. The amount of blood exchanged during multiple carnal acts was well beyond the norm and ensured a mental link so strong that the newly made fledge wasn't sure where his mind finished and his Sire's began. It was the first 'initiate Childe' blood mating for almost a century in the vampire world. Only ever occurring before when Master vampire and human were partnered prior to turning.

Both had passed out within seconds of the implants being deactivated. The research team acted quickly, tranquilizing both parties to assure no 'wake ups' during transfer, then transporting them to a new holding room. There were no windows in the venue just three white walls and one two way 'mirror' (though neither vampire would ever see their reflection!) the need to directly observe and the two cameras and microphone allowed for unadulterated monitoring twenty four seven. Their charges' every move would be monitored.

There was a simple futon in one corner and a small table for the delivered blood bags to slide onto through a one way shoot. Two controls lay on a Perspex shelf just inside the observation area.

Spike quickly discovered his voice was rough but returning, though Xander had no such luxury. However via the blood link, now so strong that they literally felt the 'other's' presence in their mind, Spike was able to mentally caress his Childe, his beautiful mated fledge. Xander immediately rolled into his Sire's embrace and they communed sadly and without sound.  
……………..

Several hours later yet within minutes of each other, they both woke on the cold floor of their new cell floor feeling groggy and unrested. Spike crawled to the low bed with the new cotton mattress, and called for his mated Childe through, the link then opened his wrist. As though drawn by an unbreakable thread, Xander crawled to his sire, though feeling though nauseous and barely managing on all fours.

They exchanged a little blood, but it was for comfort more than need, as Spike spooned his pretty fledge, his mated partner, against his own hard abdomen.

Xander's speech seemed to be returning, if only in small steps, but as he settled Spike distinctly heard… "Sire." then a heavy sigh… and smiled at the minor blessing as they both returned to slumber.

His speech did not improve much for the next few days, as both vampires were subjected to the other end of their 'controls'.

The pain fired spontaneously when they both lunged at their captors on the first morning and as it had been dialed to maximum the effects were debilitating in the extreme. Both vampires passed out with the pain that shot not only through their heads but sent white streaks of agony through their whole nervous system. The taser was cruel, this diabolical.

They took Xander while Spike was still lying in game faced, barely conscious in a fetal position.

He was aware enough to know that his Childe, his mate, was bleeding from the nose and had also sliced his own lip with his fangs. Spike desperately tried and failed to recover the use of his limbs as two white coats carried out the inert figure.

Xander came to in a 'training' room. He was chained to the wall and tugged at his restraints unsuccessfully. Spike felt him come to and reached out through the link. The mental caress was returned, along with fear, from his dear Childe. Spike crawled onto the bed and tried to send his love for his Childe, his ownership, through the link, desperately trying to protect him but from what he wasn't sure.

Xander watched while an extremely hirsute man knelt quietly and answered questions.

"Are you thankful for your changes?"

The man dropped his head, "Yes sir."

Xander noticed the tears flowing down the man's cheeks but they were not those of joy.

"You made the decision yourself, you signed the papers."

"Yes sir." More tears.

Xander's demon stirred as he watched the meek, submissive responses and positively exploded when the man was ordered to stand. As the poor wretch struggled up, Xander saw, the legs ended in hooves and the hair was more that of a dark haired goat than a human. 

"Your human status is now void and you are therefore the property of Wolfram and Hart to do with as they will… Do you understand?"

The man was silent… then dropped to the ground writhing in pain. After several minutes he clawed his way up to kneel in his original position.

"Do you understand?"

There was a whispered "Yes, yes." Then more tears as a lead was clipped to the former humans hand cuffs and collar and he was led away without protest.

Xander was next. As he was released from his bonds, Xander's demon objected and he learned yet again what true agony was. And as Xander writhed on the ground, his Sire also felt it, lying on the cot and crying out as intense pain flowed through the link.

In his first session, Xander began to understand why the furry individual was so compliant. After he refused to follow commands, then there was only pain. But his demon would not allow him to bow to the humans' games. On the third day, he spat at the feet of his trainer and saw a white coated figure point the small remote at him. Xander collapsed in convulsion, his limbs no longer his to command, followed by his head pulsing with enough pain to eventually render him unconscious. Spike did the same in his cell and this time someone noticed.

The following day Spike was taken and it was Xander's turn to writhe on the bed in their cell.

By nightfall they were both curled up on the bed in their cell listless, neither had eaten for several days but for some small 'comfort exchanges' of their own blood.

Gordon was standing at the two way mirror staring at them while the researcher gave his report.

"It seems that the two are somehow connected… if we treat one, the other is affected."

"And you're sure the two controls are on a different frequency?"

"Well of course! We have eliminated all those possibilities."

"And it's never happened before?"

"No Sir Never."

"So your hypothesis?"

"Must be something to do with the Hellmouth origins of the newly turned human. B…but we are seeking other variables, Sir."

Gordon looked at the two and noticed with disgust Spike's hand stroking Xander's erection over and over in comfort.

"Ever thought that the fact they're f#$ing queers was the f#$ing variable! Just look at them! All tucked up tight and cozy at our expense. You've got three days to work out what's going on then we stake both of them … this is bullshit! Geez and here I thought William the Bloody might just work out for me… should have bloody well known better."

Gordon Manners slammed his fist on the window sill and without further adieu, stormed out.

Spike simply lay with his partner and stroked and stroked and fed him a little Sire's blood and licked him and kissed him and adored him.

The conversation had not gone unheard… they had three days to get out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Special Note: This is Definitely for Adults... please note the warnings. I have recently taken down several stories worried that they breached new rules for FF site. If you are looking for these or other fic then go to the archive site as listed below.

Title: Eleven Twenty Three O Five Author: josieh... (rngrdead )  
Also archived at: http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes, this bit not so much.  
Summary: Post S7… What if a new watcher/ex Scoobie caught on patrol and a certain law firm had an agenda… and a vampire.  
Spoilers: Hardly any ... but some Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

PART 3

The following day they were left alone but for a young cleaner who arrived in the observation area late evening.

The two were sleeping on the low bed, Xander's chest spooned against his Sire's back. It was obvious that the two were 'together', and the boy had heard the scientists talking. He looked at the controls, then up and down the corridor, and decided to satisfy his own curiosity.

He pushed the dials to maximum on the euphoric end, and since he was a somewhat naive teenager rather than habitual voyeur, he was initially taken aback, then utterly excited, when the two male bodies began to move against each other.

The two vampires woke together, dazedly rousing from highly erotic dreams to find their bodies being remotely stimulated far beyond the norm. Prostates firing, erections leaking and faces flushed, they kissed passionately before they turned and serviced each other in full game faces, swallowing erections and pulling the other to completion. Then Xander rose, straddled his Sire and rode the apparently still hard vampire enthusiastically. As the two vampires climaxed loudly for a second time, the cleaner too came totally untouched. He realized belatedly that there were cameras in the enclosure and microphones in the observation area, and raced out of the room, his overalls seeping wet with his spending. Unfortunately for the vampires, he left the controls on.

As before when the dial had been pushed to 'high', the vampire pair was left to ride out the effects of over-stimulation. But unlike last time, their minds were blended to begin with, and the strength of the connection gave a very new dimension to their combined passion. After their aural stimulation and first coupling, there was a remarkable shift. It was as though they had somehow let go of their bodies, leaving their physical selves to rut and hump and pleasure desperately, while their spirits (or whatever it was that formed their 'essence' in their current state) to joyfully play without interruption.

They each felt the images and feelings, they were them… they were their own sexual organs. They were the embodiment of loving each other as their bodies demanded in that moment created by minds that had drifted. They were their own genitalia.

Penis, scrotum and hole were all that formed them now. It was utterly surreal. Enormous and cloudlike, they stood as their own phallic avatars and felt the joy as they plunged into each other's strangely accessible openings and were simultaneously plundered again and again. Climax after climax ensued, and though aware that their real bodies were gaining pleasure, were utterly consumed by their ethereal experience. As time went on, their cloud-like phallic forms began to wrap around each other in an endless spiral, impossible in reality. The stimulation was extraordinary. Entwined, the mythical members squeezed, rippled and demanded, then began to move up and down stimulating and being stimulated. Ultimately both vampires finally felt, and with bizarre clarity saw, their sexual forms melt together into a sea of mutual cum and blood… the metaphoric representation of their combined satisfaction. They both continued to rise and fall like waves of timeless pleasure they now embodied. All the time their preternatural bodies continued to 'play', apparently on automatic.

Every one of the readouts from their cell was off the dial. And the tape continued to record their passion until the system overloaded.

The supervising scientist, Richard, a tall, impossibly slim man in his early thirties, arrived early the following morning. He could not believe what he saw. They two figures were in a 'sixty nine' position like no other.

Both vampires were apparently near comatose, mouths full of each other and each fisting the other, the other hand petting their partner. Both had apparently been crying. There were enormous bite marks all over both bodies, and blood obviously congealed with other fluids spread across the entire enclosure and its occupants. He was almost ill and ready to call for the termination of the two debauched individuals when he noticed their controls on the floor, and the dial positions. He then spotted the abandoned bottle of window cleaner and wiper, and suddenly guessed what may have occurred. He looked again at the individuals. Even for vampires they were extraordinarily pale, and both obviously dehydrated.

In that moment he understood the torture the devices were truly capable of.

He dialed them down to neutral, and though the two stayed connected and worked each other to an apparent dry orgasm, both demons then fell back into human guise and began to cry in earnest. They twisted and pulled each other close for a comforting embrace and finally falling into a deep slumber. Richard was profoundly moved. In the few seconds before they fell asleep he heard their whispered and quite desperate words of endearment and mutual love, it was extraordinarily moving and utterly unexpected.

Richard went their dialogue in his head again and again before reporting the incident.

"So sorry Sire I would have… Drink of me Sire please finish me… can't live without you."

"Darling heart I adore you, I adore you… We'll make it through this we will… Trust your Sire… your mate… I love you… We'll make it through… and if we don't, we die together… there is no other way."

"Then let them take me… I would die for you!"

"I know pet, but let's go together. I won't be left behind… can't live without you my sweet boy… I won't! My beautiful Childe… my mate."

"Nor I you Sire… Please will you hold me?"

"For eternity my lovely… for eternity."

Richard watched as the vampires latched on to each others necks then apparently fell asleep attached in a gentle cycle of sucking.

On the recording Richard played back the last exchange at least seven times, committing the words to memory and beginning to draw his own conclusions – quite contrary to his colleagues at Wolfram and Hart.

He had come to the project late and had seen the vampires as a subspecies, animals or less, the dead. The talented biologist had been thrilled to be 'head hunted' by Gordon Manners' research section of Wolfram and Hart after one of their scientists had apparently failed in his duties and 'voluntarily signed himself over to a different project'. There were rumors of bizarre experimental work and retribution for less than satisfactory performance… but they seemed utterly ridiculous, and the new employee, Richard, wasn't one for gossip anyway.

He and several others reviewed the tape of the vampires' amorous evening again and again in the staff lunch room… Richard did not fail to notice that certain sections were not simply replayed for scientific purposes, heard the fair number of sniggers and guffaws and lewd comments, and saw the open beers when the show was repeated 'after hours'. Yet every time Richard saw something more. Two intelligent individuals, obviously in love, yet caught in an impossible situation. He still could not quite see them as human but that night researched vampires in his own time. Particularly "Spike aka William the Bloody".

Armed with a mental image of the original Alexander Harris, the human and Spike, the second ensouled vampire on the planet, both white hats… he re-watched the footage. The connection these two unfortunate creatures shared seemed quite profound, their movements together were utterly synchronous, both highlighting, and accentuating each other's mutual pleasure. There was no top or bottom, no give and take… rather a give and receive tenfold. There were utterances of love and exchanges of blood and kisses, and mutual care and attempts to console that was utterly enthralling.

The man now stood, a glass of single malt scotch in hand, and stared at the wide screen of his own lounge room as he paused the recording at the point the two reached climax the third or fourth time and Xander screamed Spike's name with a joy, adoration and utter devotion …. Richard was completely transfixed by the words after the declarations of love… Almost imperceptible except when the tape was slowed and enhanced he saw it, "We will go together pet, we find some wood and go together." Then the reply, "Oh God Spike please … together!"

It was as profound a message as some Shakespearean tragedy and utterly incongruent with all he'd been told of the 'undead/demon' entities, but he was an open minded man and a curious one. He was quite prepared to shift everything he believed about these beings in the light of his observations, sadly it seemed, others might not be so 'broad' in their tolerance of the 'other'… so he made a bold decision.

……………..

Just after midnight on the following evening, a soft voice addressed them over the speakers.

Spike was the first to rouse and listen as his chip was stimulated to slight arousal. It manifested to no more than a morning hard on, so the vampire simply sat up.

Richard had been careful. The voice monitor on the observation space had been switched to mute.

The voice into their space continued, "I surmise you are aware you are due to be terminated."

Spike looked up with bewilderment, then thought for a minute… There was no reason for one of their torturers to offer such information unless to torture, or… for some reason, to rescue.

The Sire answered, "What's it to you?"

"If you were to agree, and I were to study you, would you… would you agree to sharing some of your… um… well let me study you... both…"

"Never gave a thing to you bastards except me own pain, nor the Initiative pricks nor the Watchers before you, or Angelus at 'is worst. Now you lot have me with Childe and fixin to finish us both off… so… explain to me again why you want to talk? Listen mate… do yerself a favour and just … F#$ Off!" Spike gave him a two fingered salute and cuddled down against his child again.

"What if I said I could get you out of this place?"

Spike rolled onto his back and spoke to the ceiling, "Devil's contract innit… need to see the fine print…" He snarled and fell in and out of game face despite himself.

"I will guarantee the safety of you and your partner."

"How?"

"I… I just thought that if you get stakes and are found 'dusted' … then we can…" Richard said it all so enthusiastically that Spike began to believe the tall man's dedication to some plan, but still had to be sure.

"Sorry mate, don't find the attraction, given that me and mine are due to be dusted any day!"

"I provide you with stakes and ash, and we rig the camera. Dusting is a show!... Not a reality!..."

"All well and good, Luv, but vampires pet? What guarantees we won't eat the help?." Spike made his point with a growl and falling into game face again.

"Oh … only that you are a vampire with a soul, a Master Vampire, and a mated pair. I've done my research… and I have your controls. And … and … you aren't animals and if you give me my research paper, you get the controls…. And anyway I'm gay too… so… "

Spike grinned for the first time in a week but pushed the issue, "So what … you reckonin' on a threesome? Cause gotta say pet, my boy here and me, kind of an old fashioned pair… we don't…"

Richard blushed profusely, "Oh god no … No! Just research… research! Not the sex.."

"'S OK pet … Waddya need to know?"

"The truth… I believe we can both gain from this…"

Spike gave a petulant pout, "Might prefer to be dusted than analyzed."

Richard was not put off, "Your choice, but agree to my option and at least it's a reprieve."

A scarred eyebrow lifted, "Is that right?"

"I'd hope so."

"Ho so we're to be your kept boys… that it?"

Richard looked utterly puzzled, then a little embarrassed as Spike held his gaze even through the one way mirror. "Is that a yes?"

The rather unsteady vampire stood slowly, hauling his partner with him. They both swayed, tried to stay upright, but finally gave up and sagged to their knees. Days without sustenance and ongoing torture had taken their toll even on the Master Vampire. From his position on the floor, holding an almost unconscious Xander, he addressed their apparent savior, "S..Sorry mate, bit um… ahhh ffff…. Give us a minute yeah?"

Spike finally dropped his charge and leaned heavily against the wall. Xander was now passed out on the floor. Spike eventually levered himself up and eyeballed the man stepping into their enclosure holding their controls.

"Know What….F#$ You!... Just set those things in your hand to a reasonable level and dust us together now alright… you already know we're mated… at least respect that … you know your lot have it in for us and we can't do a thing about it… so please mate... just do it quick alright… don't hurt my boy anymore… just do it quick!"

Watching the Master Vampire lift his face in full demon visage with tears streaming, Richard suddenly realized the level of commitment and of torture the two had already endured. Spike saw the hesitation and fell back into his pretty human visage and quietly said, "There but for the love of God go I." It undid Richard.

"This is genuine research and I give you my word. You will be safe with me so long as you… agree to… umm."

Spike looked at him from his submissive kneel on the floor with complete disdain, "Oh Puleeease! To what? You reckon two vampires one souled and one fledge… What you gonna dial us…. Ussss up for hurt 'til you have a research paper…Pfffttt. You must think we're either bloody sss…stupid. Just save us a whole lot of grief mate h'…nnn dial that bloody thing up and plant those two true… Please… just kill us."

"No."

With that and to Spike's utter surprise, two vampires were both hit by a small jolt of pain and debilitating tranquilizer darts, and dropped. Richard had already dealt with the cameras, but made a point of moving aggressively toward Spike so the images implied the 'passing' of the two to dust at the hands of one of their captors.

He then carefully hefted them onto a trolley and quietly loaded two bodies into the boot of his own car.

They woke the next day on the hard floor of a truck both were violently ill and lay in their own bloody vomit until they were tranquilized again. Xander couldn't help but think Blessed Sire… Blessed Black… seemed to recall he should be concerned then gave in to the reverse count from ten that always ended in eighhhh…

The next day was hazy also, though a little more comfortable and smelled of straw, neither aware enough to know they had been gently placed in an animal travel cage for the remainder of the twenty two hour journey, much less that they had crossed borders. Both vampires had felt the rolling of the vehicle they were in and dry retched as they came to for a time. Blissfully someone had thought to drug their water. Dehydrated, they drank in desperation and passed out again minutes later…

Finally, somehow in the haze, as they both felt their bodies being lifted yet again, they smelt a real home smell, no hospital or prison or cell… And the following evening Spike awoke fully on a soft queen sized bed warmed by an electric blanket. He was nude and beside his mate, and covered by a thick obviously new, duck down duvet. They were apparently in a private bedroom, though he wondered. He could hear the whine of electrical equipment, but simply had no energy to worry.

He smelt fresh human blood. Neither he nor Xander had fed for perhaps four or five days… He rolled to find two warmed sports bottles filled with the ambrosia he had not tasted… since they had fed him his childe and years before that. In a daze, he drank both bottles then pushed a sliced wrist to his slowly waking Childe/Mate's mouth. Xander fed willingly and laved the bite closed, kissing the arm and pulling it to him as they both hugged tight, Spike's chest to the strong back as they both gave in to slumber again.

The last thought that crossed Spike's mind was that if they were to dust, there could be worse ways to do it than be fed and in the arms of a lover on a soft bed.

Richard smiled when he saw the two settle. He had given up much and run countries for these two, but somehow that still felt OK. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Eleven Twenty Three O Five Author: josieh... (rngrdead )  
Also archived at: http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes, this bit not so much.  
Summary: Post S7… What if a new watcher/ex Scoobie caught on patrol and a certain law firm had an agenda… and a vampire.  
Spoilers: Hardly any ... but some Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

…………..Part 4

For three days Richard had kept his charges drugged, he had driven across two state borders then entered another country with 'two dead bodies', sold his car at a rather questionable establishment in exchange for cash and a very old van, and now faced the next dilemma.

The van allowed him to purchase a large cage and deposit his charges inside as gently as possible, then drove around for a full fourteen hours to locate a place to stay, various supplies and some blood for his charges. He eventually found animal blood at a butcher's, some groceries for himself, and paid for a week at a long stay hotel.

He hefted the two unconscious vampires and some meager possessions into their room but had to leave the cage in the van. He contemplated the implications, and reaching down into his pocket, fisted the two controls thoughtfully. He entered the room again still a little worried, then spied the unconscious and rather emaciated figures on the bed, and recalled the reasons he had acted so rashly in the first place… "There but for the love of God…."

Richard was alone… utterly alone and not sure what he was doing. He looked at the four plastic bags of beef blood and suddenly recalled a conversation with one of his fellow researchers. "Human blood seems the best for them but it's interesting to see what happens when we drop back the supply… Seems animal keeps them animated, but their condition drops off and strength is compromised, strange that. We've been testing the two here, that smaller guy, seems to feed the newly made guy from his own vein quite a lot. And hey they've both lost a ton of weight! Hey… losers more ways than one… Pffft big time losers!"

Richard thought hard about it. He taken the six untouched blood bags from their enclosure the night of the rescue, He now sorted them to find that only one was human the rest some Animal Blend'. Richard knew no way of getting more bags of human blood other than officially through a hospital or the Red Cross, so he did the only thing he could think of. He opened his own vein with one of the catheter needles from his little pack of medical supplies he had brought on their journey in case his vampires needed to be sedated. He let his life blood drain into one of two sports bottles he had in his gym bag. He transferred the other bag of human into the second bottle and simply sat waiting for the vampires to rise…. (but for two trips to the fridge for orange juice and a snack).

He was utterly stunned by the actions of Spike when he first woke, and by the care and adoration displayed by both Master and Childe before both slept again.

The next time Spike woke, he was far more aware and could still smell the blood he had eaten the night before, he couldn't work out why until he saw their rescuer on the bed next to him reading a book his elbow lightly bandaged. He noted the butcher's bag but knew what they had been fed.

He pushed himself up on one elbow, "Bloody hell, Pet, you really are a daft bugger"  
Richard sat up abruptly and twisted to identify the owner of the deep male voice.

His azure eyes met their rescuer's and he smiled a little. Spike heard the change of heartbeat, smelt fear and excitement and extreme nervousness. He noticed the man's hand shift to his pocket, and took a guess at the reason. His Xan couldn't take much more…

"C'mon…. Needn't fondle the controls Luv. Got you inside me now haven't I… Gift o' life and you gave it fer free. True white hat.."

"I…. Um… I just thought you needed"  
Spike gave Richard a look that shook him to the core, "Yeah we do pet… easier to handle if we're all weak, starved and chipped though innit…" Spike then stared hard at the young man, "But you're a bloke with a conscience, and a good heart… and I can feel you a little, after a vampire feeds we always can…"

"You're kidding right?"

Spike noted the worried expression and decided to leave the subject, "It passes… so just windin' you up….… Note the change of venue, which is nice, but still smellin' fear, and ahh figure you still thumbin' the controls ain't such a good sign... Care to fill a fella in…"

Richard was utterly thrown, "I… Umm I just have these…. because you might… oh I don't really…" He looked hard at Spike and saw a desperate individual who had been so badly treated that the obviously beautiful face was now impossibly thin and spelt pain and suffering. Suffering so horrid that he had witnessed the beautiful creature beg him to end their lives. Yet despite the maltreatment there was a patience, a nobility, a strength and a love for his mate that was easily readable. Richard pulled the controls into the open and regarded them contemplatively, his eyes down.

Spike simply waited. This was not an average employee of an evil organization but a white hat and one with the balls to pull Spike and his mate from hell and make a run for it. But Spike knew that there was still some way to go before their rescuer trusted them. He dropped his tone and asked, "Why did you do it pet?"

Richard eventually spoke in a near whisper, "I really don't know what I was thinking… I just… I just had to do something… I saw you… and I was one of them… your torturers… and we talked and you asked to… and you love him I saw that… It was all so wrong… but then… and you're vampires so I wasn't… and I had a cage but can't get it up here and I'm…" He looked up with genuine confusion and noted the lack of malice, rather one of patience in Spike's eyes, " The truth? I'm a bit scared OK, I've done something… and I don't really know you … but I thought… and hey I really don't mean you harm… Oh God … never that and I'm sorry… um I…" He trailed off looked at the controls again and frowned.

Spike took an unnecessary breath for dramatic effect and a little thinking time. He looked at the man hard. Usually a pretty good judge of a person, Spike saw Richard clearly and spoke up, "Why would I take by force what you so generously gave for free? Why would I hurt the hand that not only feeds but saves us. Nobless Oblige is a debt to be paid forward when one can… and it seems the debt is ours Pet. You have my word of honor. You will not be injured by our hand, and I speak for my mate, my Childe." Spike sat up a little and held out his hand, "Figure you're a bloke who needs to shake on it."

Richard sat for a moment then seemed to come to some profound decision and thrust his hand out to meet Spike's. Then reached out with the other hand to drop two tiny black electronic controls in Spike's lap… Spike had not expected the latter gesture and was utterly overwhelmed, so sat staring down at the hated objects as though they might somehow disappear again as he watched.

Richard squeezed the hand that Spike had forgotten to release, "I take your word. And those are not mine, they belong to you and your friend... And I guess um you're free to… but I'd had hoped you might still… I think you have a story to tell and I would um… I figured I owe it to you and…" Richard finally took a breath then blurted out, "What I saw and what they said, it just doesn't add up! And what they're doing to… well it's just wrong… and I can't… I couldn't… and … I need to know… but if you don't then…" He looked hopefully at Spike wishing for the vampire to fill in the blanks.

He was rewarded as a deeply grateful set of crystal blue eyes brimming with tears lifted to meet the worried hazel green of Richard's, and answered in a near whisper, "You have no idea…" a single tear escaped and tracked down the refined features, "You have no idea what this means to us pet, so umm …"

Spike then blinked away the tears and lifted his chin, shook the hand he was still holding once, then dropped it and stated proudly, "I'm no welcher, just so long as it's accurate and not an Anne-bloody-Rice novel we'll help yer research! And reckon I might even be able to check over your draft for spellin' and such – that way at least it'll be in the Queen's English not some bloody made up rubbish from you colonialists."

The mood lightened suddenly and Richard let out a sigh of relief and laughed heartily, then seemed to shift his mood and thoughts, "Thanks… um… would you like a beer?"

It was Xander who answered rather unexpectedly in a sleepy voice, "Won't kill for one – given Sire's mood wouldn't dare – but alcohol all of the good…"

………..

Richard was meticulous and thorough in his research, but also friendly, extraordinarily considerate and when he let his guard down… a lot of fun.

Over the next couple of weeks they had moved house to a tiny two bedroom apartment near the port in Vancouver. Richard had insisted on providing everything and had obtained a low paid cash in hand job in a warehouse near the docks. After he arrived home exhausted on the third night obviously worried about their dwindling funds, Spike took matters into his own hands.

Spike, William the Bloody, Master Vampire, was an unexpected visitor to the 'darker side of the docks', but there were a number of mild mannered demons who needed a certain protection racket dealt with. Spike and his bonded mate dealt swiftly, and a stunned Richard the following night by handing over enough money for three months' rent and a guaranteed supply of blood.

"But you didn't… ?"

"Told ya mate… services rendered! Bastards were holdin' it over a whole swag of good citizens… just persuaded them to 'move on' is all, and grateful clients gave us a fine tip for our trouble." Spike's overly innocent demeanor belied something else but Richard left it… his black and white world was definitely becoming very grey late.

…………..

Richard trusted them for no reason he could particularly think of, and they did not violate his trust.

Over the next couple of months, he started to go out with them, at first he leading them and then the other way around. Spike's vampiric seniority and lineage gave immense status, though the ensouled status caused some concern, but his fully 'virgin' mated, unsouled Childe from the now defunct Sunnydale Hellmouth and Richard's 'marked' human, guaranteed deference… and Richard a ticket to the 'other.  
Richard was true to his word, and despite his long days of hauling boxes, began to meticulously record the two vampires' stories. He started by documenting Xander.

The former Sunnydale resident had obviously moved on since the references to his 'Scoobie' days in the Wolfram and Hart files. Richard had read of his successful construction career on the internet via a simple search, but there was only one reference to his Watcher commitments in the later dated W&H reports. Xander's darker side had definitely come out, though whether that was courtesy of being turned, or a result of losing everything in the Sunnydale episode, and the general process of growing up, Richard was not sure.

As the weeks went by, he and Xander discovered their mutual love of baseball, pizzas, Twinkies, and comics. The latter something which a rather disgusted Spike swore should have been, "Bred out when the bloody demon took residence!" Adding that "any respectable demon read real literature." The comment had Richard wondering and resolved to ask just what that meant at a later date.

The researcher knew some of the Sunnydale story, but the truth of Xander's lost eye, the as yet unrecorded sad home life, and the apparent genuine bravery of the big hearted Scoobie was extraordinary. It drew what had been done to him into such sharp relief that it genuinely horrified their gentle rescuer, and further cemented his commitment to telling their story… despite all Spike's words of caution…

Xander began truly exploring his vampire skills and attributes for the first time 'in the wild'. His experiences however, were not those of most fledges. He had fed from an old Master, his Sire and mated fully, and repeated the process many times under duress, and voluntarily… The effect was profound… he was as tied to the soul of Spike as his Sire was. They were as one.

Richard encouraged the exploration of Xander's growth, and respectfully asked Spike first, then Xander, if he could monitor the process in exchange for aiding it.

The initial experiences had been guarded… but over the weeks Richard was true to his word. He drove them farther and farther afield so Xander could test his physical limits. It was as thrilling for the researcher as for the Sire and the new vampire…

Richard watched, was thrilled, then pulled himself back to his researcher mode and took notes, as Xander realized his power for the vertical jump; his speed - in all things; and his joy for the kill.

Richard had drove them up into the mountains where two vampires could hunt and 'run free'. Spike reveled in the experience… the open hunt, the required stealth, planning and acceleration was exactly what his Childe needed. They chased and subdued, only killing very occasionally, even bringing down a fully grown moose, only to let it wander off, rather confused, after being caught in the hunt.

On the docks, Richard watched in amazement as a different hunting technique was employed,and Xander learned… Spike was the master of seduction.

Now restored to full health, it did not matter if the target was male or female, he could convince any chosen human to give up a pint of blood in exchange for his 'favors'. Xander was a quick study. And Richard silently wished himself one of the targets, as a tall male blissfully gave up an amount of his blood in exchange for Xander's charms and careful attentions. The young man obviously reaching completion the instant fangs met his throat. Richard was doubtful the lad would ever realize what had truly transpired.

Much later, and in discussion with Spike, he understood that the 'confusion' of the victim was a viable survival strategy for vampires… and that killing the victims was not always the agenda.

Richard asked and Xander realized… his hearing was extraordinary and his night vision that of the nocturnal creatures of nature, and his lack of heartbeat or need to breathe did not bother him any more.

After the fourth week, Spike and Richard began to talk more openly, Spike to that point very guarded. By the fifth week Spike challenged their 'savior' to a game of chess and by the sixth, the table was never clear of pieces and the discussion flowed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Eleven Twenty Three O Five Author: josieh... (rngrdead )  
Also archived at: http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes, this bit not so much.  
Summary: Post S7… What if a new watcher/ex Scoobie caught on patrol and a certain law firm had an agenda… and a vampire.  
Spoilers: Hardly any ... but some Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

……………..Part 5

It was their third month in Vancouver and their human 'minder' and the vampires were out for a run… literally.

Richard had parked the van and the human's slim form jogged happily along with the vampires in the early evening. The pace however, was relentless for the human, though rather effortless for his other worldly companions…. The five mile mark and the obvious uphill rise caused Richard to pause.

Their kind 'minder' had driven the three of them well into the mountains to Kootenay Park but Richard was no hill runner and, though appreciating the flat 'jog' they had done around the river area, paled a little at the prospect of sprinting up the hill!

Spike slowed and jogged effortlessly alongside their lanky companion. He noted the rather sweaty state of their rescuer and simply said… "Need to take the boy for a real run… You be OK if we meet you back at the van?"

It was all the human could do to give a rather thankful nod and gasp, as he had the thrill of watching the Master Vampire and his Mate accelerate up the hill in a way most Kenyan marathon champions or hundred meter Olympic sprinters could only dream of… He was just able to make out the two figures as they challenged each other over a bridge spanning the broad river then sprinted up the leeside of the mountain, chasing, weaving and tackling each other up an impossibly steep slope, until they disappeared from view.

He jogged slowly back to the van, happy to have an opportunity to warm down human muscles and find the water bottle he'd stowed under the front seat. (Confusing drink bottles these days simply not an option after a certain incident involving sheep's blood and … it was all too nasty to think about!).

As he waited for his speedy friends to return, Richard idly noted a text message on his phone.

He had finally contacted his family, the result being a desperate message. He paled a little as he read the reply. Apparently Richard's sister, indeed the entire family, was frantic.

Kerryn had recently been contacted by her brother's former employers and told of his 'speedy departure'. His mother was distressed beyond belief and convinced that he had 'taken to drugs'. The fact that he had failed to contact them for close to three months was out of character and unbelievable from the formerly thoughtful young man.

He returned the call with a text message including the city and country he was in, and a local number, with additional assurances of his well being and promises to communicate with his mother soon and regularly.

Spike was first back to the van and noted the rather thoughtful, almost depressed demeanor of their generous human friend. His eyes fell to the cell phone held in a lax hand and made an informed decision…

He gently took the phone from the limp hand and put an arm around their slim friend, "Figurin' it's family… Always able to push yer buttons, ain't that right?..." Richard simply dropped his head further. Spike could smell the salty tears and pulled the man into a tight hug, indicating to Xander to wait a moment via their link.

"Now you listen ta' me mate… You've done somethin' wonderful for us… courageous… honorable! And honor ain't always rewarded these days… but you've got two friends for life here pet… So whatever they say… If they're truly family, they'll love you regardless … and you need to remember that … and hold on to it. 'S precious that is…" Spike kissed the man sincerely but as he pulled away, grinned a little and added rather flippantly, "Just suggest you might leave out the bit 'bout yours truly… and the gender preference… Oscar Wilde came to a sticky end with that little revelation!"

The vampire then winked but when Richard continued to look somewhat sad, kissed the forehead of their friend and lowered his tone, ""S OK pet… some just don't understand… I liked both, but the boy over there is all I need from now to eternity. Find the bloke you want to be with for the rest of time, and bloody well disappear with 'im pet…."

Richard's had almost thought of a response that was intended to be witty but the last outburst from Spike undid him. Spike caught the man on the way down, "'S OK pet 's OK… didn't mean to break you… c'mon luv rally a bit fer your old Spike… that's the way… We need ya mate… An' those W & H bastards won't come close again if me and me mate here had anything to do with it!"

Later that evening, in week twelve of their freedom, Xander slept on while Spike and Richard spoke late into the night… morning… next day. There was give and take in the extreme. Spike saw elements of William in the rather naive, mild mannered, and good natured intellectual.

Richard, like William, was University trained, and had read Philosophy and Literature before finally finishing a degree in Biology. Richard realized for the first time, the extraordinary age and intelligence of his companion.

Xander woke briefly but was sent such love and feelings of calm through their link that he was simply happy relax and snuggled down into his Sire's lap, letting the conversation wash over him. Spike's thoughts flowed in and out of his consciousness and he quietly sent love back. His ear was currently resting against Spike's stomach and he happily registered the beloved voice rumbling from the source.

Richard spoke rapidly, his slim hands gesticulating wildly as he reveled in the joy of speaking to someone who could argue toe to toe on almost any subject. They argued about the Adam Smith version of equitable growth, and whether the accounts of Patroklos and Achilles should be read in English or the original Greek (the two giving quite a different taint to the relationship). They debated the various great battles of history and what should have happened (Richard eventually realizing that he was at a great disadvantage having not, like his adversary, been there!)

Richard reveled in the conversation and therefore was more than a little surprised as he was reminded of the real status of his lovely intellectual friend. A semi-conscious Xander leaned up, nudging at his Sire's torso with his nose and chin and making tiny begging noises much as a kitten might its mother. The childe was rewarded as Spike lifted his shirt and pulled Xander to him much as a breast feeding mother would do, allowing his Childe to bite down just above his right nipple then holding the fledge there as he continued the conversation with Richard and Xander drank his fill.

Richard did not fail to notice Spike's gentle stroking of Xander's hair as his mate fed, nor the reciprocal eager hand that caressed the crotch of the Master vampire. He adjusted his own position as jeans suddenly became tight.

Spike noted the discomfort, held his mate close and raised an eyebrow, "You a little distracted mate?"

"I… Um… no… well yes… I… just … what does it feel like… when he does that, I mean?" Richard blushed a deep shade of crimson as he tried not to stare at the hand caressing Spike's now obvious erection.

"Probably should ask your mum on some level, luv… The boy here is only a little one in terms of vampire age, he's mated an' all, but doesn't change the need for the Sire." Spike noted Richard's demeanor fall, so answered his question more honestly, "It's the closest I'll get to heaven, pet. Someone so connected needing… and wanting… to take their life sustenance from you… I never realized the joy the women of this world could gain feeding their human children… And for vamps there is a bit of a bonus." Spike grinned as his hand slid into Xander's sweats and began to caress his Childe's already hard member to completion. "It's all about food, f#ing and fighting for us lot see!"

Richard watched the very erotic show in front of him and became more and more aroused, but still could not help arguing the last statement. "But it's not is it… You teach your childer.. and the f words are just an easy out aren't they! You were an academic before you were turned. You never lost that… it's obvious! You read, adapt and learn constantly… God you've got three lifetimes of learning! You've lived through wars and depressions, the landing on the moon and God knows what else… and died… again… to save… us… You've stood against armies knowing you would lose but still willing… I um… God!... Spike I feel like I don't even have the right to talk to you! You are heroes! How can I even begin…."

"Boy here is a hero, I was just in the right place at the right time, mate."

"That's not true! What you did… and what it cost… I mean Angel and Wesley, was it? and Charles?... and…"

"Stop there luv… Can you just stop? Please!"

Richard looked up and saw the grief, pain that was far more profound than anything he had noticed before.

He moved to Spike's side, both Master and Mate moved to tears as Spike remembered and pain flowed through the link, "Oh Geez… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Richard pulled the two into a hug and continued to apologize. "I shouldn't have … I didn't mean to … Ahhh geez!" Spike continued to weep silently, his mate following him into the abyss of grief and doing likewise.

Spike eventually calmed, rallied, apologized and continued the discussion. They talked of his love for his Sire, of Angel and the end of days together. Detached from his Sire's chest, Xander lay with his head in Spike's lap for the duration of the conversation. The sadness flowing through the link was palpable. All he could do was send his love and devotion in return.

By the end of the tale, Richard moved to wrap his arms around Spike, then quietly stated, "Have you told the Watchers… or the Witches? You know … about you or… Xander?"

The jolt of distress through the link signaled that Xander realized that they had not informed 'them' or Giles and Willow more particularly, of his new status… and of Spike's ongoing existence… and of their…. there was a lot to report.

Richard made the call, then looked on as the former watcher took the phone in the supporting embrace of his lovely partner. 


	6. Chapter 6

FB very much appreciated.

Title: Eleven Twenty Three O Five Author: josieh... (rngrdead )  
Also archived at: http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes, this bit not so much.  
Summary: Post S7… What if a new watcher/ex Scoobie caught on patrol and a certain law firm had an agenda… and a vampire.  
Spoilers: Hardly any ... but some Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here! Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or make money from the writing…

Part 6

Richard's initial words to the rather fragile Willow had been, "Hi I'm friends with someone who is… still around and he said to say there were yellow crayons (?)… and um… I'm not sure what that means?"

"But it can't be! Who are you?… Who are you? Do you know what happened? You bastard… Did you kill him? Why are you ringing me? We have nothing! I have nothing! Who in the goddess's name…?"

Richard was unable to continue the call and simply passed the phone to Spike who did not hesitate, this was Xander's to do.

Xander grabbed the phone.

"Wills… please just…. um … please… listen!"

"Oh my Goddess… um…!"

The hitched sob and wail of grief was not something Xander was not equipped to handle. Spike felt it and hugged him tight from behind and sending love through their link.  
The call was difficult, Willow was obviously sitting sobbing on the floor of the coven in England while Xander was held in his Sire's arms in Canada. Spike finally took the phone as his mate became too distressed to speak.

The Council had been informed of Xander's court case and consequent 'hospitalization', but his friends were utterly stunned when his depression and consequent suicide was reported. There were no immediate family in the USA and he had already been 'let go' by his employers, so a distant relative of his mother, an Uncle Rory had been contacted upon his demise. Apparently he had organized a quick cremation for his cousin-in-law's screwed up kid and was rather miffed at having to send most of Xander's funds to 'some guy in England'.

Giles had blamed himself, though under the court's jurisdiction the Watchers' Council had no power to extract Xander from the institution for the mentally ill and they had honestly taken heart that at least it was not a jail sentence and only a short stay. Willow received the money from Xander's estate a day before they were informed of his demise. She had immediately sought out and been (reluctantly) provided with a summary of Xander's medical records and final days… the date of suicide noted some four weeks post Spike turning him in W & H's 'care'.

Giles was currently extremely ill and currently in hospital with double pneumonia. He had been working tirelessly for the new Watchers' Council and taken Xander's death very hard. Giles had benefited from Xander's Will, but it was in no way conciliation for the loss of a dear friend.

"You OK witch?... Need ya focused 'cause the boy here, well he has to have a chat…"

"Oh Goddess Who is this? But um… yeah… of course…"

Spike handed the phone back to his partner and hugged his mate tight.

"Hey Wills!" The familiar voice evoked a flood of tears at the other end.

"Oh Goddess… Ummm Oh! Xander::Sniffle:"

"Yeah um hi….."

"But they said you were…"

"And I kind of am… but not by choice… And I didn't know how to…."

"Well that's it…I am so mad at you Mr… they said… :pause and sniffle: we even had a ceremony 'cause they… they… OH Xan: sobs and hitched breathing: You were… and now you can't be::sob:"

"But that's the thing Wills… I am… dead, I mean courtesy of Wolfram and Hart… Hey it's… well… I'm um… well…. I'm-a-vampire-Will! And before you get all stakage with me, we're both chipped and… I was bonded to Sire before I ever fed… so the whole soul shared thing and the non killing thing … kind of a given."

"But who's Sire and Soul? Angel was dust in that alley I saw the report! And now Spike"  
"Spike…. Um… wasn't killed in the Black Thorn thing… but the law firm .. f-ing bastards… stuck him into 'stasis' until they found someone, well me… then made him a Childe while he was still unconscious!"

Willow was still struggling, "But… but then how did they…?"

"New chips… me as human… before I was turned … then shoved a tube down his neck and a catheter into mine… He had no choice… Wills!... Spike is as much a hero as he ever was… even more! Geez Will… I'm tied to his soul … we're mated, I know the goodness in him… and I can't even fully explain what happened… I guess I just hope you can … umm… hold onto who I was and get to know me as I am… 'cause I'm still here… I am Will … I'm different … but I'm here."

The lovely wiccan was sobbing and tried her best, "Ohhh Ohhh Sweetie….They sent us your things…! We… um… the bastards sent us your things! They killed you and sent us your things! They said you'd… Oh Goddess Xan! I'm so sorry! I knew, I mean I should have known but we didn't… oh Xan! And now Giles is so sick… I um Ohhh…"

Xander could feel his friend slipping and felt his demon rising. His friends had been lied to and suffered and were as much victims as he and his Sire. His eyes shifted to gold as his features shifted but vengeance was for another day. For now he simply needed to comfort and reassure a friend.

Spike hugged him tight and bit gently into his jugular. The act grounded him and he finished the conversation promising his ongoing contact and quietly explaining to Willow the nature of his Mated status. The following day it was a very emotional Giles who, from his hospital bed explained the uniqueness of the virgin Mating of the two to the witch. Willow then held him as he cried. The older gent felt directly responsible for the entire set of awful occurrences, but strangely comforted by Xander's new status).

The phonecall had raised the Wolfram and Hart issue again and Spike worried. Despite their discussions, Richard still seemed blissfully in denial regards the threat to his own person from Wolfram and Hart. He was sensible enough to stay off their dial by taking a job so out of character and for cash that it was unlikely they would find him that way, but the rest of his lifestyle, particularly his nighttime activities still compromised his safety.

Richard had watched the loving relationship of his two housemates solidify. He reveled in Xander discovering the various aspects of his vampiric nature and the joy it gave Spike. He watched them sparring, Xander's speed and power increasing exponentially as they gained condition. He watched the taut muscles and lithe movements as they kissed in front of him for the first time on the rather battered couch and excused himself to deal with a rock hard erection in private. He looked on longingly as the forced partnership of the Mated Pair matured into unconditional love and deep devotion. And he wondered at the strengthening link that seemed to allow the two otherworldly beautiful men a synchronicity and connection that was quite extraordinary. And he wished he could find even the smallest hint of that for himself.

The human had been out to nightclubbing again, something he did regularly since their move to Vancouver, but each time he seemed failed to find anyone prepared to do more than have a casual fondle. He bounced home on Sunday after all night adventure claiming he'd found 'the one'. That was around a fortnight or so before Xander's call to Willow, by the end of the month however the new friend would no longer return his calls… He had tried six times in a single, desperate afternoon, before Spike hung up the phone in the middle of him dialing a seventh with a gentle hand on his wrist and a fond fatherly tone, "Leave it pet."

Richard slumped down on the floor beside to low bench the phone was perched on. Spike took the handset from their defeated looking friend and placed it back in the cradle, then sat down beside him, calling Xander through the link as he did.

"What's all this about pet? You don't need to chase some bastard who is too impolite to even pick up a phone!"

"But see that's just it isn't it!… He's not being impolite is he? He doesn't want me, he said he did but now… and as much as I try for anyone it's never good enough is it… and who could blame them? All you'd have to do is walk into a room and guys would be lining up to be with you! Xander too! But me? I just get someone interested… and it either ends up as a total bust after one night, or finishes just when I really think we're getting somewhere…" The dejected Richard hugged his knees to him, hung his head and picked at the carpet. "And look at you two! I just wish… I just want to feel… like I'm loved"

Xander dropped down on the other side of their human friend and slung a friendly arm over his shoulder just as Spike started to rub his lower back just as one might for an upset child.

"Ahh mate… But you are, and very much! And better that the bastards should dump you than abuse you and lead ya about by your privates 'til they get sick of their own games, or spend a hundred plus years with you then throw you off for a bloody wanker with antlers," Richard looked up utterly confused. "Listen pet… expert in rejection here, an' you're lucky these bastards don't muck you around… They don't deserve you Luv! They never will! Smart, funny and easy on the eye… c'mon bloke like you with a heart o' gold and the minerals to match? Plenty of fellas be tickled pink if ya just gave 'em a second look!"

But Richard was tugging at the carpet again and Xander noticed two hot drips splash onto the warn fibers. Finally Richard sniffed then shook his head a little. "I'm sorry, it's just… I don't know… I've ruined my career with the whole…" He glanced up to see that both Xander and Spike were both looking extraordinarily contrite and rather pained by the reminder of Richard's sacrifice on their behalf and quickly added, "But I wanted to! You know I don't regret that, in no way… it's just um… I just know I need… to feel like…"

Spike cut him off by lifting the tearful face and kissing him hard on the lips. "You need a little TLC pet, just let us take care of you for a little while."

Spike returned to kissing their friend more gently this time and slid his tongue into Richard's welcoming warm mouth. Xander took his cue from Spike and received a loving jolt through the link as he moved in front of the human. He pulled Richard's legs to near straight, and apart enough to sit between.

As Spike deepened the kiss and slid his hand under the man's shirt, Xander began to stroke and massage the man's inner thigh through his jeans. Richard was so stunned by the turn of events that he forgot to protest, instead moaning as his nipples were played with. He vaguely registered the button and zip of his jeans being parted then jumped a little as a cool hand took his already hard erection and began to expertly pump it while caressing the heavy sac and perineum with another hand.

Spike broke the kiss to find his lover's mouth, biting his own tongue and filling Xander's mouth with the precious fluid and the taste of Richard. They both kept up their ministrations and moments later Richard came hard as he watched the erotic scene whilst being impossibly stimulated by four hands.

In the afterglow they led a compliant human to their bed and simply lay either side holding him and stroked their friend gently.

As Richard drifted off to sleep he managed a simple … "Thank you"

"Our pleasure pet, our pleasure." 


	7. Chapter 7

FB very much appreciated.

Title: Eleven Twenty Three O Five Author: josieh... (rngrdead )  
Also archived at: http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes, this bit not so much.  
Summary: Post S7… What if a new watcher/ex Scoobie caught on patrol and a certain law firm had an agenda… and a vampire.  
Spoilers: Hardly any ... but some Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 7

Though they had shared long evenings of beer and a chat before, Richard seemed to be relaxed far more after their comfort on the floor. The greatest change seemed to be his willingness to let them in to his life. Both vampires noticed him sharing his own life stories a lot more, where previously he quizzed them. There were certainly more hugs on a daily basis and a definite kiss on the lips for both his flat mates whenever he returned from work (but only after an obligatory shower) and yet it seemed there needed to be very little naughty touching to satisfy him. Richard was simply happier, cared about, caressed if he needed it and, happier.

As he began to speak of his past it was obvious to both Spike and his mate why the man was a white hat. He had been the quiet one at school apparently, not particularly good at sport or one of the 'in' crowd, he generally tagged on the end of a few groups over the years, never really feeling like he fitted. Suddenly Xander felt very lucky for the Scoobies, despite his missing eye and some very bizarre experiences at high school and beyond.

Like Spike, Richard had a loving family and grew up in a relatively wealthy area just outside Washington DC.

His father, a successful speech writer for the Secretary of State, died suddenly of a heart attack when out jogging one morning, he was fifty two. Richard had been in his first year of college and living in at the time, and though devastated, still managed to deliver the eulogy at a funeral that boasted an overflowing church; public tributes by a number of prominent government figures including the Vice President; and the obligatory press coverage. The ceremony over, others had forgotten but for the family and for the son it obviously still hurt. As a consequence he was extremely close to his mother and two sisters, and since moving away to study, then for work, had missed them all terribly. Spike empathized and both Xander and Richard were privy to a quiet, thoughtful and very private monologue regarding his love for his mother.

The tall slim brunette had realized his gender preference in his second year of college, but didn't act on it for another year.

When he asked Xander and Spike when they had known they were gay, both vampires looked rather puzzled and Spike answered, "Not really a big deal for us pet… Why cut out fifty percent of the population… But then again the boy here 'd turn anyone into a switch hitter I reckon." Xander was lying with his head in Spike's lap as they chatted and grinned, then purred and rubbed his cheek against Spike's crotch until his Sire had to adjust his position a little.

"You love a person mate not a gender… bloody humans got it all upside down! One minute you're complainin' about the birth rate and makin' women infertile, and the next you're tellin' blokes they can't make love! Out-bloody-rageous!" Spike's faux annoyance had brought a smile to their lovely friend's face.

Richard's coming out story, however, was one of unrequited love, indeed betrayal. He had found himself the favored student of his philosophy tutor, even moved in with him for a short while. He had been flattered by attentions of the older, more experienced man, and so involved in his own 'coming out', was blissfully unaware, then dreadfully hurt, to find that the relationship he thought to be long term and monogamous was utterly one-sided. His mentor consistently dated and brought home other men, and when questioned claimed it was to 'test' Richard's commitment to an open relationship.

After the third pretty boy was discovered waltzing about the apartment nude on a Sunday morning after Richard had been left to find his own way home from a nightclub, he had become upset, threatened to do the same to his 'swinger' friend, and was summarily told to leave… or as Richard described it "thrown away". The older man claimed that young Richard was ungrateful, and unfaithful after being 'shown the ropes', as it were. A number of disastrous one night stands had ensued, though it seemed had rarely progressed beyond kissing and a quick fondle.

He had consequently pulled out of the Philosophy and Literature courses and talked his way, rather late in the year, into Biology.

He had proved talented and quickly moved from Degree to Masters and was inline for a PhD scholarship when Wolfram and Hart had stepped in. The salary package had been extraordinary, though the consequent training rather odd, bordering on cultish in its tone and delivery. Once initiated howeve,r and upon seeing a variety of demons for the first time all controlled by miraculous new technology, he threw himself into his work, not suspecting in the least that many of his subjects had been human… recently.

He apologized to both Xander and Spike for almost a day regards their treatment at the hands of the W&H science team. So much so, that after insisting it was all OK at least seven times in the one evening Spike lost patience and fell into game face, storming out of the room claiming, "Lot of sodding rot … not your fault you silly bugger, wish you'd listen! 'Twasn't. Your. Bleedin'. Fault! Bahhh… I'm goin' ta kill somethin'!"

Richard was extremely upset that he had angered Spike so much… but Xander patted him on the knee and simply said, "It's OK… it's OK… I'll go after him… He's just gets a bit antsy with the whole W&H thing. But you've got to know….we're so grateful for what you've done for us… And you know in an odd sort of way they did us a favor… If it hadn't been for the Wolfram and Hart folks, we wouldn't be together would we! So stop fretting and organize us a beer or two… that always brings him around." Xander grinned and Richard eventually smiled weakly as Xander nodded and headed out the door after his Sire.

On the anniversary of Richard's father's demise, his mother rang at five in the morning, mixing up the times as per usual. To date he had done the ringing, but had given his sister his details so was unsurprised. They had always tried to be together on this day of loss, even if only by phone.

She asked if he was happy, and he admitted that he really was, though was still 'unattached' and living with a couple to help cover the rent. She offered to send him money, which he declined, but did accept the home made sweater idea for his birthday and actively gave her the address again.

A second conversation with his younger sister when he returned from work was not so easy. The young woman had been chatting to her mother and drilled him about his job and his dating, and what nightclubs he went to and the men he was 'hanging out' with. She, like Spike and Xander had been privy to his seemingly destructive pattern in relationships. He slumped down on the chair after the event and was immediately surrounded by two preternaturally strong, cool bodies.

"C'mon pet. How's about we go out together? The three of us, for a movie or a dance or some such…?"

"Thanks Spike but um… I just think I need to go sleep for now… Thanks anyway." Spike nodded, it had been a hard day for everyone, Xander having nightmares of his incarceration and chipping throughout their normally quiet morning sleep time.

Richard's paper regards the two vampires was written and though his intention was to send it to Wolfram and Hart's science group to "give the guys the truth", Spike dissuaded him strongly. And in the end a copy was sent to Giles, who, out of hospital and on the mend, was amazed by the thorough nature of Richard's research. Two hundred or so pages of data, analysis and commentary, very much an action research document, was valuable beyond belief to the Watchers and in no small way, an extraordinary comfort to the still convalescing Watcher. Two weeks later the Council sent Richard a commendation and grant for ten thousand pounds sterling to continue his research.

They celebrated together that night at the top of Grouse mountain, Richard taking the cable car up, while the vampires did their best to keep pace. Richard won and they all took the car down together at the end of the rather nice meal. Xander still couldn't get used to his new taste buds, so he and Spike disappeared at one point, both returning looking rather flushed and Spike sporting a tightly bandaged wrist just visible under his jacket sleeve. Richard did not fail to notice two helpings of the double chocolate cheesecake and four beers disappear despite the young vampire's taste problem however.

The following night the human went out with a new accountant from work. Spike took an instant dislike the 'overly charming' older man even before they had seen him, and even more so after Spike and Xander followed their friend on the second date and they witnessed the very proprietary behavior of the individual, yet apparent 'wandering eye' and hands as far as young men going past were concerned. The vampire casually queried Richard when he returned the next morning in a rather disheveled state but the questions were brushed off as the new beau was described in the too good to be true mode, so typical of their lovely friend at the beginning of any of his relationships.

A week later and the fourth evening Richard had headed out with Ron (said with a strong growl whenever Spike mentioned his name), he did not come home again. Spike and Xander were both a little annoyed but unsurprised and resolved to go for their country training run the following evening (Saturday) regardless of whether or not their friend promised to come with them. 


	8. Chapter 8

FB very much appreciated.

Title: Eleven Twenty Three O Five Author: josieh... (rngrdead )  
Also archived at: http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes, this bit not so much.  
Summary: Post S7… What if a new watcher/ex Scoobie caught on patrol and a certain law firm had an agenda… and a vampire.  
Spoilers: Hardly any ... but some Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 8

Richard woke in an off-white tiled room he didn't recognize, and quickly realized something was out of kilter. He didn't remember stripping off, but noted he was very nude and in a spa bath with a second figure.

He recalled being pleasantly inebriated and bar hopping on a Friday night somewhere in Vancouver guided around by his new friend (and great kisser) Ron. He remembered talking for a very long time on this particular night, it was the first time he really felt he could open up to anyone except Spike and Xander… and his sisters of course.

He recalled discussing his former employment in vague terms and Ron being intensely interested in Richard's research. They even talked about the occult and beliefs, and all sorts of things… but it was all a bit of a blur. He did recall signing his name a few times at some point for Ron on some blank paper Ron seemed to have tucked in his pocket. He thought it was some sort of personality test through comparative handwriting. They had definitely kissed a lot, his friend had fetched him another drink, after which he agreed to go back to Ron's apartment. After that, everything was a blank.

He would learn much later that he'd been 'out' for a full twenty four hours and that there were stitches and a soft spot toward the back of his skull by the time they slipped him into the tub. He had signed his own life across to the very research group he had rescued his boys from. Wolfram and Hart had a way of finding those who crossed them.

In his haze, he now realized that there was now a very pretty young man in the spa with him. It must have been the 'special surprise' Ron had promised so watched with fascination as the person submerged and took Richard's erection in a talented mouth. Obviously the other man must have been attending Richard before he awoke as the researcher had never felt so stimulated, it was utterly euphoric. He was on the brink of delirium with eyes closed as he climaxed in the boy's mouth, therefore failed to notice a tail, and did not see the assistant approach. He barely felt the prick of a needle sliding into his arm nor its delivery of anesthetic and the fluid that would alter everything.

He awoke much later feeling very strange. The boy was gone, though the spa had been refilled with warm water which should have been comfortable, but even semiconscious, he knew something was odd about the whole situation. He was too groggy to move but could hear someone behind him chanting. His legs began aching, muscles spasmed, and limbs all pulled taut in excruciating pain. He just had time to wonder why he was suffering cramp before the hurt became a stronger, sharper pain throughout his entire body causing him to arch out of the water and scream in agony then pass out as his bone structures began to realign permanently and his body shifted into its new form.

When he roused again, the bath smelt odd, salty, he could not open his eyes and his skin seemed to itch all over. He tried to scratch and ended up crying out again as he found his arms caught tight in restraints and efforts therefore ineffectual. The crawling sensation under his skin continued, it was unbearable. Finally someone jabbed his arm with a needle then all he knew was blissful black.

The next time he awoke, he knew there was something terribly wrong. He tried to move but someone had tied his legs together… why would they do that? He tried to call out for help, but his tongue would not cooperate. He opened his eyes slowly and gasped in disbelief as he saw the lower part of his own body.

It seemed his legs were… gone… or had fused together. From the waist, down there was a very pretty blue green tail with white underside. His anus was now around where his knees used to be ….at the front(!) and just below what looked like a fold in the skin. His private parts were no longer visible, instead it was apparent they resided in the fold, a penile slit, it now held his sheathed phallus and scrotum. His skin had … changed too, thicker somehow and (other than his head) hairless. From just below around where his belly button should have been his body was that of a dolphin… He reached out to touch the bizarre form, not quite believing it, then cried in anguish as he realized that his arms too had changed. From the elbows down there were seal-fin like appendages, the fingers on his hands grossly distended and webbed solidly between.

He tried to yell for help but only succeeded in biting his lip and finally ran his tongue over his front teeth, feeling the razor sharp incisors of a predator… He still could not make sense of it all. It had to be a dream!

He had almost convinced himself, until a cruel few seconds later when two raw small tuna were dumped on the edge of the spa beside him. His instinct and stomach signaled that now he apparently preferred diet of raw fish. He dove on the offering, consumed them, then cried his shock and anguish. His voice finally came… in a series a strangled high pitched squeaks.

He still had the male torso of a human and his attractive face, but his lower two thirds, his forearms and hands had the form of a mythical sea creature… Richard the human was no more… and Wolfram and Hart had dealt with yet another maverick employee.

Less than an hour later, he was incapacitated by the pain end of his chip, manhandled onto a trolley, strapped down, and moved to a watery enclosure.

Once there, the scientists stimulated him to euphoria along with the other individual in the pool… at which point he and the male mer-person began coupling enthusiastically. The lad was the same pretty boy who had been compelled to service Richard in the spa.

They coupled swiftly near the edge of the pool. Richard entered his friend's penile slit with a rock hard erection while holding the taut male to his own torso, then followed by penetrating the tighter ring of muscles below. There was no option but to partner face to face. Their repeated climaxes and interchanging positions was done without conscious thought, it was simply to satisfy a desperate need until their handlers dialed them down again. They came hard, fast and often.

Their chips were eventually dialed back to neutral, the relieved pretty merman pulled Richard into a hug and held him tight as they rested by the edge of their pool and consoled each other… the water soothing the former humans. Richard's lovely new 'friend' had no doubt also been human too… once upon a time as Richard saw the sad look of empathy as he held up his deformed forearm and hand, it was met by the other's fin. Richard tried to convey a question with his eyes and by mouthing "You too? When?"

The reply was a series of clicks and squeaks but the mouthed words were "Two months". He then moved back a little and caressed his new lover down his human torso with the palm of his flipper-like hand. He clicked and whistled his way through saying, "Glad you're here but wish we weren't." He paused his caress to stare sadly at his own hand. "I'm Dean."

Richard pulled Dean close, kissed him passionately, mouthed "I'm Richard" with associated sounds, then peppered his new friend with more light with kisses. Finally Dean hugged tight as they allowed themselves to grieve for their lost humanity.

The following few weeks were a series of stimulated 'sessions' of sexual intercourse, while two observers holding the implant controls madly took notes. But even when 'dialed down' the two former humans engaged in an increasing number of quite spontaneous periods of lovemaking, each willingly exploring their new lover. Their penile slit was incredibly sensitive and they both found that stroking or licking it, even without touching the other's erection, resulted in almost instant climax. The tips of their tails were also 'touchy' and anal area was wonderful too.

Both their penises were slightly longer, purely muscle and now tapered a little to the end. Richard was utterly stunned when Dean displayed his control over the erect member curling and straightening the end, even wrapping it around Richard's wrist. Richard found he could do it too. It certainly brought a new dimension to fellatio.

Richard gradually came to enjoy the power of his tail and his apparent ability to consciously slow his heart rate when underwater. Always a reasonable swimmer, he quickly found an incredible thrill in the increased speed he could now find with a very true dolphin kick, though took a little time to learn some of the maneuvering tricks of his lithe companion.

Richard had always been slim and now his narrow shoulders were proving an advantage. He also discovered that a second eyelid slid across when he submerged, allowing him to see as well or better than if he wore goggles, and there were definite advantages in being able to consciously close off nose and ears when underwater.

At some level they had both resigned themselves to their fate since incapable of making their own escape due to loss of hands and legs, and the lack of speech rendered them unable to even negotiate some help as far as human communication was concerned. An added complication seemed to be the need to keep their skin wet (at very least their tails) for most of the day as they discovered to their detriment in a session with their torturers.

The two mermen had been tranquilized, injected with a diuretic and hauled out of the water. They woke some hour or two later in what appeared to be a playpen type arrangement with heat lamps over the top. There were a few balls and some skittles in the area, but they ignored them and simply lay side by side stroking each other basking in the rather pleasant heat. They both snoozed but as the afternoon wore on skin began to prickle and itch, increasing in its intensity until they felt like it was on fire and their bodies began to overheat. They hauled themselves to the gate of their torture pen and cried out to the scientists impassively taking notes, dry throats giving very little sound just a series of pathetic high pitched squeaks.

By the end of the afternoon, their skin was puckered and dehydrated and they lay panting assuming it was to be their end. Finally mouthing 'love you' to the other before they both fell unconsciousness. They woke sometime later in a cool spa with drips inserted in arms and jets of slightly salty water soothing their skin.

As the weeks passed, the scientists seemed to increasingly treat their subjects like trained dolphins, ignoring Dean and Richard's attempts to communicate with them in preference to giving curt commands and forcing them to 'perform' with or without dialing pain via their implants. At least for the two lovers, the whistles and clicks began to make more and more sense as they spent all day everyday together, after two months lip reading was a rare necessity.

Richard was most definitely in love with his amorous and very pretty friend and the sentiment was reciprocated. If only they weren't the aquatic equivalent of lab rats, they might have at enjoyed the new physical status more, but for now they were both trapped in hell, their only solace - each other.

……….

Xander and Spike had been frantic. Richard had not come home from his night on the town, they weren't even sure where he had gone but initially figured back to Ron's place. It was not to be.

Richard's supervisor at the docks rang his home on the Tuesday to ask where he was and when it was reported that he had not come home simply left a message that if he wasn't back by Thursday he was out of a job.

After a week, when his bank accounts were not accessed, they suspected foul play. They finally tracked his last movements to a nightclub downtown, but from there he seemed to have vanished.

A month later, they finally tracked down 'Ron'. He had not been seen for 'a few days', but he was only a contract accountant so that was nothing new. And of course his Email bounced, his phones were both disconnected, and his apartment vacated.

After six weeks Richard's clothing and a typed suicide note with his signature at the bottom, were 'miraculously found' buy a Vancouver port worker neatly placed near a pylon. The note cited his Ron leaving as the main cause, depression, loneliness and apologized to his family "for everything".

The lower section of a leg, part of a torso and left arm with Richard's watch still on the arm was found a fortnight later, the police suggesting that the body had been caught in one or more ship turbines, although the tearing of flesh also suggested some scavengers had enjoyed a free meal also. His assets were frozen as the Police investigators officially closed the case, and the family prepared to bury what little of him that was left.

His family had hoped for the best but prepared for the worst, and his grief stricken mother called his home to discuss the implications of his death with his two house mates. She tearfully asked them to 'move out' as the family had broken his lease and would come within the week to 'deal with his possessions'. She sobbed as she offered them his old van as some sort of reminder of her son and to compensate them for not having consulted them regarding breaking their tenancy.

Spike too was upset at the news, thanked her profoundly for notifying them, and was extremely kind to the dear lady on the phone, but something just didn't fit. She mentioned in passing how terribly helpful Wolfram and Hart, his old employers had been, even though "…he left so suddenly and they said under a bit of a cloud. He's always been such a good boy but the lovely attorney did point out that his behavior is consistent with severe depression… I mean running away to Canada… and he stole from them too apparently…. And now this! Ohhhh" She sobbed into the phone, "They aren't even charging the family for their advice and assistance. They said they had everything they needed from our family and were just happy to help. Isn't that just… so thoughtful."

As soon as Spike got off the phone, he hugged Xander "I'd bet me last bloody pack o' fags that Wolfram and Hart have him, and he's still alive… It's the same pattern as yours an' all the others."

"But that just means he could be anywhere."

"Nah, Pet, they'll have taken him somewhere close and I'll bet if we get into Richard's files on the laptop, there'll be a list of the places they use. They'll be privately funded places and within a day's drive I'll bet."

Sure enough there were three facilities listed under the Special Research Facilities that were likely and within a few hours' drive, though all in the USA.

The last time they jumped the border they had traveled in as corpses. Richard had stolen a set of standard papers Wolfram and Hart issued when clients wished to transport 'less live' items. Both vampires had been most definitely 'dead' and the rather uncomfortable young driver 'on his first trip with dead people', was trying to take the two to their loved ones for burial. He freely offered the border police the opportunity to open the body bags, but they declined.

But this time it had to be a different strategy. Spike researched a little, and swiftly arranged forged Canadian passports. He didn't think Richard would mind 'letting go' of the few items he had to hock to pay for their little venture.

Xander rang around the Research Centers. One was a biochemical laboratory that did not deal with humans at all. The second call was an answering machine and Xander did not leave a message. But the third was answered by a chirpy young receptionist who was very forthcoming once she knew that the board of Wolfram and Hart was hoping for a progress report on their research, and switched Xander through to the head of the centre. He sounded a little put out by the reason for the call.

"Look tell Manners, or whoever, that we are flat out at the moment. We appreciate you guys arranging the volunteers for us but as I said to him in the last report – we've run out of space again. I don't care who comes to pick 'em up but we've pretty much finished with a few of them, and I've got two more coming in Monday. Look why don't I run down the list since they're your people and let me know who you want to take and I'll have 'em ready for you to pick up pronto." Despite lack of soul Xander shot a spark of hope to Spike thought a little prayer.

"Yeah sure…" Xander had no idea what he would do if the Richard was not amongst them, but the name Manners was the same last name as his 'friendly attorney' when he'd been taken and was bolstered by Spike's hopeful thoughts.

"OK, you guys have all the details your end so I'll just read the names if that's OK I'll go slow and you just let me know. Richard Jacobson, Dean Serpinski, Lara McClure, Rosemary Murphy…" and on he went… twelve names but one the most important. Xander waited patiently for all to be read out then spoke again.

"Why don't I just take um the first…" He was cut off by the director who sounded decidedly more cheerful.

"Great the first two… that's perfect… The question is when?"

"Umm… just let me confirm…" Xander knew Spike could hear and 'feel' the conversation and looked over for guidance. His Sire mouthed "Tomorrow night"

"Hello …. Yes I believe my colleague and I can detour and be in your area late tomorrow evening, would anyone still be there around say 9pm?"

"Sure! Mick's our nightshift. I'm sure he won't mind doing the handover, take him a few beers and you'll have a friend for life. And look… I really appreciate the call, I think you'll find our next quarterly most encouraging for your boss."

The conversation concluded quickly after that.

………….. 


	9. Chapter 9

FB very much appreciated.

Title: Eleven Twenty Three O Five Author: josieh... (rngrdead )  
Also archived at: http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes, this bit not so much.  
Summary: Post S7… What if a new watcher/ex Scoobie caught on patrol and a certain law firm had an agenda… and a vampire.  
Spoilers: Hardly any ... but some Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!

Part 9

The following evening on a lonely road on the outskirts of Spokane, the two vampires both in new smart casual clothes, greeted Mick and handed over a six pack of beer.

They were led down a very long corridor with a number of different rooms. Their host cheerfully explained that they were a private facility typically funded 'on the quiet' by the military and private entrepreneurs but in more recent times the Wolfram and Hart donations to one or two of their special projects had made a big difference. Not to mention the rather nice stream of willing volunteers that the law firm seemed to access and the fact that they all came to the facility with implants to assist in the experiments.

He stopped at a heavy door at the end of the corridor. "This is it gents, after you."

It took a moment or two to realize what it was they were looking at. The room was dominated by a twenty meter swimming pool. As they walked in two dolphin like tails were visible, one slapped the water and then both submerged. The two vampires were confused and just about to say something when two human heads appeared and turned to see who had arrived. Xander gasped as he took in what must have transpired, recalling the half man half goat back when they were in Ohio. He watched with fascinated horror as their dear friend propelled himself easily to their end of the pool.

"They come as a pair as usual – doesn't matter to us… just do it for you folks since Wolfram and Hart usually put 'em on display after we've finished with 'em. Apparently a pair gives everyone a better show, otherwise they wouldn't be that interesting would they. They make a nice addition to any company pool I guess, just remind whoever's getting them that it has to be a salt system. Chlorine is just too tough on their skin long term. We've trained 'em with a few tricks and so long as you keep the dial around you can persuade 'em to do pretty much anything." With that the burly man handed Xander the hated implant controls.

"Oh and tell your boss they're easy enough to make now we've perfected the chip/serum/spell combination. Hey and unless he's ready for the marines training program yet, he might want to send us a couple of females next time – If they're just for show, you know… the boy on boy stuff doesn't do it for everyone.

"I'll just go sort out some wet towels. You'll need some extras and a couple of plastic bags for their business too – hardly take 'em to a public bathroom. And I don't suppose you thought to bring food?" Spike shook his head and tried to look apologetic.

"No matter I'll grab you some frozen – they don't like it as much as fresh but they won't starve at least. Know I've got a few packs of whitebait you can have." The man left them in the enclosure while he gathered supplies.

Spike gave a curt nod but didn't take his eyes off their wonderful savior Richard, now so very altered. Both vampires dropped to their knees and reached over the side of the pool toward their friend. They were horrified when he lifted out his fin like hand to touch them.

"We've come to take you home pet… but that might need some revisin' now… Just… We are certainly getting you both out of here!

Xander choked back the tears as they discovered that there were no human sounds available to Richard anymore, simply a set of high pitched whistles, squeaks and percussive noises. But the sentiments were unmistakable, love, sadness, relief, gratitude. Richard communicated rapidly to his partner who squeaked and clicked with obvious excitement.

Within minutes Spike and Xander had moved the van to the loading bay of the building, and had Richard and friend inside, now wrapped carefully in wet towels on a large sheet of plastic on the floor of the vehicle.

……………………..

They drove south for the entire night, Spike left messages with Willow's coven, with the Watchers' Council for Giles, and even one on Dawn's chirpy answering machine in Italy. They needed a solution, somewhere safe for these two beautiful creatures to live, be cared for and happy.

They finally stopped at a motel at four in the morning, explaining that they had two ill passengers and needed a room urgently. They paid extra to stay for the whole day and the following night and were thankful that the honeymoon suite (the one with the spa) was available. They filled the huge bath with warm water and lifted the two precious bundles into their temporary abode before securing the curtains, and bedding down for the day.

The two vampires took turns refreshing the warmth in the tub every few hours and spoke gently to the rather disorientated couple. Each time their friend clicked his pleasure and tried desperately to speak, but usually just gave up and caressed whoever was attending them with his now distended and webbed hand. Richard's look of deep gratitude said it all and inevitably he received a kiss for his trouble. By the third visit, the other young man joined him in the thankful, affectionate gestures.

On the second night Spike stole an RV. They drove the two vehicles until on a deserted back road where they transferred their precious cargo, then switched the number plates on the RV, siphoned most of the the petrol into the jerry can in the RV, and used the rest to set the car ablaze. Spike would eventually ring through to the police in a distant town weeks later and report the vehicle stolen.

They barely made it into a hotel in time as the sky began to lighten. This time there was just a standard bath and rather stiff tails did not allow the two mermen to bend as much as was needed to fit into the bath together. So this time the two hour turn around was a change over from a turn in the towels to a turn in the bath.

But at least one thing was better. The worst part for the mermen during the trip to date had been the embarrassment felt when they needed to relieve themselves, particularly the need to defecate. In their pool they had been provided with a custom made chute and handles on the wall to simply pull up and go, and with treated water occasional slip ups urinating was really not such an issue. But lying in wet towels in the back of the van, they were unable to do anything more than roll onto the 'extra' towel then live with the smell. But the RV held the solution. In one of Xander's bored moments, he was checking all the cupboards and found a selection of zip-lock bags in one of the drawers in the van and had an idea. Although they still needed help to open and seal the bags, they were at least able to go cleanly and in relative privacy.

No-one was particularly rested by day three though the RV with its double bed was a vast improvement on the floor of the van, and the extra up top single did give some respite at night for the vampires who occasionally snoozed when not driving. The tiny fridge and freezer was also a godsend fresh blood and fish purchased at much more frequent intervals and if they were pressed for water there was little shower, extraordinarily difficult to manipulate Richard or Dean into but still possible if they were desperate.

They were still vaguely heading south along the West coast. At least that way they could sometimes catch an early morning purchase as fishermen came into dock with their catch. On their fourth night they began to head inland to run across country, but backtracked after Willow's call.

…………………….

This time she called them. There was a coven of who specialized in studying mythical sea creatures and had specialized facilities just south of San Diego on the coast. It was warded so they would be shielded from the outside and black magic including W&H. And they would have safe haven and access to the open ocean. The witches were terribly excited and amazed that some group had actually succeeded in shifting a human's form to true merman, but distressed beyond measure that it had been done and without consent, unsurprised it was Wolfram and Hart behind the violation.

Spike noted their charges were sleeping soundly, still comfortably moist on their soft bed, so did not bother to wake them with the news. They checked in for the night to perhaps for the last time in the trip. They were on the outskirts of Pheonix, Arizona when they were forced to stop just before dawn. Or rather they stopped three times at low class establishments before turning back into town and finally found a five star hotel who's concierge was sympathetic to neatly dressed men who appealed to him, explaining that their "…partners had to be home after a rather fun weekend in Vegas but they had to wait out the day for ':nod nod wink wink:… certain reasons."

They paid a small fortune in cash and a little extra for the man's trouble/silence. Spike hoping they could hock the RV once they'd dealt with their friends, or he and Xander would truly be destitute… They were vampires… and he never had a problem with 'alf inching' for survival… but just sometimes it would have been a relief not to worry. Wolfram and Hart had accessed all Angel's money and the Sunnydale collapse had lost the Ring of Amarra 'stash' or what was left of it. Gauging by some discrete inquiries with his banks that Wolfram and Hart had dealt with his Childe's human assets when he was declared dead by suicide.

His thoughts flowed easily through the link and he was the recipient of a tight hug and loving kiss "We'll be fine – Sire… something will come up… I trust you…"

The suite was enormous with two bedrooms and a spa with luxuriant seats for eight.

If everything went to hell after this as least they could give Richard and Dean this was one night of bliss.

Glasses were a little beyond their friends new 'hands' so two sports bottles found in the van's cupboards sufficed… and the two provided bottles of Champagne were consumed over the ensuing few hours. Still bubbling away in the warm water, a nude Spike wandered up to Richard and pointed to the dial on a snoozing Dean's implant and with a wicked grin mouthed "Up".

Richard grinned and was utterly aroused by the notion and the fact that Spike's erection was begging for his mate who was also relaxed, eyes closed. Richard swiftly shifted in the water and arched just enough that his prehensile and utterly muscular organ caught and wrapped around the end around Spike's wrist. His vampire friend's eyes went wide. "Bloody hell… wanna revise that threesome thing?... So you can both?..."

Richard grinned, his now slightly cone shaped teeth showing, and mouthed "You bet."

"Well you're not bloody well goin' near Xan then!… you'll spoil him for everythin'! All I've got is the regular equipment… Then again, nothin' like a vampire for the long haul and the quick recovery!" He grinned and wiggled his scarred eye brow. Spike had heard the two mermen's under a minute love making episodes… though their recovery time seemed almost instantaneous and unlimited also.

Richard smiled broadly, and instead of mouthing or squeaking an answer, he leaned down and to nuzzle the master vampire's crotch lightly underwater, it was simply an affectionate gesture, not a sexual one…

As he emerged Richard was surprisingly, rather teary, made more obvious by his extra lids. Pulling back he reached up with his now altered 'hand' to caress the vampire, but Spike was quicker. He too was teary eyed and grabbed the limb, kissing the four segments of soft webbing between distended digits in turn… then added one to Richard's forehead for good measure.

"Oh Pet… We bloody well love you…. You know that!... I 'm sorry we were too late… so…so.. sorry… was too late for my mate too… so bloody weak…" Spike was spiraling into self flagellation again, but Richard pulled him down and kissed him soundly, gesturing firmly to his lovely mate who was blinking back to consciousness and smiled at him with loving dark brown eyes. He'd heard the tail end of the conversation.

Spike felt his mate tugging through the link so smiled thankfully, patted Richard's arm and set all the controls to low. Neither needed the stimulation, but it was the novelty of being able to give everyone a little 'kick' at their own request that had them all agree to enjoy a little extra. Spike highlighted the difference by leaving the controls within reach of their two aquatic friends even finned hands could hit the 'Off' anytime. He then whispered, loud enough for both mermen to hear, "See mate… get the right boy and threesome's old hat!" grinned, winked and joined Xander in their less watery bed.

Dean looked a little puzzled at the comment, Richard simply smiled and clicked the equivalent of long story later, then slid his fin inside his partners very sensitive and pink with arousal penile slit and looked down as both their prehensile members emerged and intertwined. The two couples made love side by side easily for over an hour.

…………….

The following evening's drive was surprisingly stressful, both couples apprehensive as to what they might find at the coven. And Xander, Richard and Spike contemplating losing each other for a second time.

Before they pulled into the confines of the witches' estate, Spike stopped the RV.

Dean and Richard were awake and propped themselves up into a half sit with effort. As Spike dropped down on the mattress beside them, Xander standing a little further back.

"Just need you blokes to know. This feels wrong, or you're not sure, and we are gone, tonight needs be… We'll drive to bloody Timbuktu if that's what it takes!" He back and grabbed Xander's hand then looked directly at Richard. "You saved us mate, and we're not givin' up on you, so… You or your lovely boy there not happy… and we're all out of here, got it! Feel bad in a week, a month, a year … You ring and we'll come for you… You're stuck with us mate… you're family … and family don't suffer, not if I can help it!" Spike looked visibly upset, dropped Xander's hand and fell in and out of game face. He then began furiously twisting the ring Richard had given him and stared at some spot on Dean's tail as though wishing to say something more but not quite able.

Richard simply nodded then struggled up on the bed, his body refusing to bend as easily as it used to. He reached up and pulled Spike down as best he could with his finned hand, and kissed the vampire chastely… though Spike felt the fin instinctively ride south to brush the vampire's nether regions.

Spike relaxed a little, "Alright then… but mate, any more 'o that" he looked pointedly at the roaming fin, "and we're all parked for the day trying to satisfy needs!" He finally smiled them winked at Dean and wiggled an eyebrow, "Got yourself a right catch luv… keep his fins on your bits and I reckon you just might just make it." Dean squeaked his appreciation then clicked something to Richard.

The two reclined again and Richard locked eyes with Spike then Xander and with great affection mouthed "Love You, Thank You."

…………………..

The Coven was situated in a private cove and with almost five miles of unmade road to the front gate, then a further mile to a rambling set of buildings, it certainly did have privacy.

They arrived too close to sunrise… again, but this time were expected and welcomed literally with open arms by a woman who obviously had a penchant for the classic black…everything… and body piercings.

Mistress Blackrainbow was effusive, voluptuous, eccentric and 'broad across the beam' in a maternally beautiful way. She hugged the boys as though they were long lost sons and easily took Dean from a very surprised Xander, clicking and calling to him in his own tongue before placing him carefully in their reception pool. The stunned young merman was almost in tears as he relaxed first in her firm arms then into the salty warmth. She returned quickly and did the same for Spike's charge, and Richard too felt a deep sense of care flowing from the magical woman.

With the two mermen comfortably lounging in their pool, happily prone and heads propped up to participate in the conversation, Xander and Spike now felt awkward. They stood at the door rather stunned.

The Mistress spoke first, "Well… come in! Come in!" She signaled to a chaise lounge and flopped down into a large rather worn recliner opposite. As they sat she continued, "You and your mate have done a wonderful thing… a wonderful thing… I am sure Richard is it?... and Dean?... Would agree. And you are vampires?... but then Mistress Willow did tell me… it's just that I… " Emotion and the physical effort of carrying the two men had her wiping perspiration from her brow, then patting the same from a plunging and significant cleavage with the obviously well used handkerchief, "It's just that I am not in the habit of trusting all that we hear. Oh but you boys… are obviously… something as unique as your gorgeous friends here." She stood and before either vampire could react, pulled them into a generous three way hug, this time with their faces pushed hard against the soft folds of black fabric covering her ample bosom.

She smelled of patchouli, calendula and sage, with an overlay of violets, obviously her preferred added scent. And the hug felt like that of a favorite Aunt, exuding affection and approval. Both vampires pulled away quite moved, made worse by the same set of feelings flowing back and forth across their mated link. Mistress then leaned down, kissed them, and whispered, "It's OK my loves, my hugs come for free… so while you are here… or anytime you return… you need only open your arms as any small love might, and you will receive… just as you did when you were tiny with your momma…" 

Xander felt an ache in his chest for reasons he could not even articulate, and Spike pulled his mate into a tight embrace on his lap and proffered his neck to his Childe. Xander bit down hard and began to feed, as he did so, Mistress patted Spike's arm. "You are an extraordinary individual William, and a good one… and you and your Childe, your Mate will have a happy future. Kudos William…. Kudos."

She placed five bags of warm ex-dated AB positive on the small table beside the Sire. Spike first looked shocked then with utter gratitude nodded to her, as his rather ravenous Childe continued to pull on his carotid enthusiastically. Spike quickly downed three bags then savored the final two.

Meanwhile, two of the wiccans had attended to the mermen. Fresh pacific perch and salmon, sans scales, had been delivered and the two had fed until so full they could not move and were beginning to doze off. Mistress sat on the edge of the pool and stroked them in turn and in the lowest of tones said, "You are very welcome here… very welcome."

She turned to the two vampires, "We can look after your friends, but you have come so far and risked so much for Richard and Dean that I need you all to be happy with our facilities, and that they make the decision to stay willingly… Tomorrow evening, when you are all rested, we will tour the facilities, but for now I would ask that you follow Alia to your rooms. We will bring your friends directly."

Spike and Xander were ushered to a huge, warmly decorated room with cushions, throw rugs and fluffy covers in every direction. An enormous four poster bed stood in one corner, and on a raised platform in the other was a rather oddly shaped spa bath that had a definite 'shallow end' with dual pillows and a cushioned floor. Xander looked puzzled but as their sleepy friends were eased into the watery pleasure by Mistress's assistants, it all made sense and was perfect. Their tails were free to float and they were covered in water where it was needed but their heads and bodies had soft support. It was obvious that the room had hosted their kind before.

The four exhausted fugitives snuggled down and slept fitfully for the first time in days. 


	10. Chapter 10

FB very much appreciated.

Title: Eleven Twenty Three O Five Author: josieh... (rngrdead )  
Also archived at: http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes, this bit not so much.  
Summary: Post S7… What if a new watcher/ex Scoobie caught on patrol and a certain law firm had an agenda… and a vampire.  
Spoilers: Hardly any ... but some Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 10

Spike woke late the following afternoon to a quiet knock on their door. He padded over and opened it to a rather nervous looking young woman. "Yeah?"

"We um…. that is the… um… Mistress thought you might like to tour-the-facilities!" The red headed girl blurted out the last part then blushed profusely and looked desperately at her feet as though they would provide… something!

Spike took pity and placed a kind hand under her chin, lifting the nervous teenager's jaw until she was forced to make eye contact. "'S not a problem, Luv. Give us ten though yeah? Boys need rousin'."

The apprentice wiccan gave a weak smile, looking genuinely relieved, "Sorry… and um… Thank you… and sorry … but they said you were um… vampires so… um … "

"'S alright pet, you're right to be nervous… but not with us… Lad here and I are leashed and souled… An' besides… your lot are goin' to help our lovely water babies over yonder…" He nodded at the sleeping mermen and smiled lovingly.

The charm that was Spike caused the girl to blush and give a shy smile. He smelt arousal and chose that moment to leave her to her fantasies. He touched her arm and said in his most seductive tones, "Thanks pet, we appreciate the heads up, but we're right from here…"

His smile caused her to blush again, after which she rushed away.

…………….

The tour was to be an interesting one but long, so Richard and Dean were comfortably wrapped in silver space blankets and semi reclined, traveling in what could only be described as modified electric wheelchairs that they controlled. For the two aquatic companions it was quite extraordinary to feel they could get around on land again. Several times during the tour, Spike noticed that the wheelchairs were parked very close together, and the two were kissing or petting each other, obviously a little overwhelmed by their good fortune.

They were to be accommodated in an enormous land locked sea-lake arrangement that apparently housed six other mer-folk, along with a variety of other aquatic life forms, some magical, others simply those of nature. No others at the facility had suffered a transformation from human - as far as the Mistress could tell. The two were unique, just as their Virgin Mated Vampires (ensouled) were. But the state of her charges simply meant that the wiccan worked harder on their behalf.

Their sleeping quarters were separated from the main pool by an underwater tunnel. A larger warm pool designed for their kind dominated the room, though the features were quite deliberately special. It had been recently vacated by another merman who had partnered and was now resident two doors down. Mistress pointed out that there were features that had been added as soon as they knew of Dean and Richard's imminent arrival.

There were four areas to the small pool, one was obviously for reclining and sleep. The eating area was far deeper and sported a stocked fridge and purpose built arm rests so the residents could take their food upright. A regular delivery of fresh fish guaranteed that with the press of a specially designed pad, the fridge would open giving them control over their own feeding.

There was a narrow toilet alcove allowing privacy for their ablutions. Everything else was simply touch control: the blinds to allow them privacy; the door could be opened if someone rang to come in; the temperature of the air and water in their pool was within their control; the lights and the intercom switched at their command; and the winch was available if they needed to get into their chairs (although that still did take some assistance). But the thrill was the 'work' area.

Half way around the tour Mistress had asked them both if they would like to work with the coven's group of marine biologists. It thrilled Richard no end, and though Dean's background had been in law, he reveled in the idea of 'being useful' and given the opportunity to contribute to the people who were 'keeping' them. For both-ex humans the idea that they could straddle the two worlds and not totally lose their humanity, was all important. They squeaked and clicked excitedly, far longer than a simple "Yes". Mistress had smiled broadly, patted them both, then continued the tour.

Their work area was the fourth part in their living pool. It was of medium depth, with a near breakfast bar look to it, room for tails as they semi reclined while manipulating a purpose built 'smart' board with computer. They had a modified keyboard, access to the internet and all manner of tools ready for their new role. And it was all waterproof and available any time they wished.

It was late by the time they finished their wander, and the two merfolk had a booking with a dune buggy and boat in the morning. They had been invited out with the marine science team to review the current research. Access to the open ocean required being driven through the dunes by one of the staff. And though they could request the access any time, when working on research they would always be accompanied by the scientists and crew on a large modified trawler moored just off shore.

Dean and Richard were on a high, Xander and Spike simply relieved. It seemed their deserving friends were embarking on a new adventure… but a very good one this time.

As two pretty mermen slid back into their watery bed of their shared room and immediately fell asleep, the vampires took some blood then spoke in low tones for the remainder of the night.

Spike was again faced with stopping Wolfram and Hart, one arm of which seemed to now specialize in the Island of Dr Moreau solution for recalcitrant staff/enemies.

The vampires heard the 'lads' leave sometime mid-morning but snuggled down to sleep on until close to sundown. Mistress had left a note and they followed her instructions to find her in her office happily working on computer as they were ushered in.

"My Darlings, I take it you are happy with the situation for your friends?" Spike simply nodded, still a little bleary eyed with sleep.

"Good, because the other Merfolk are here because of injury or illness, and all have chosen to stay. Sadly none are of the same origin as your friends so breeding would be difficult, but I see that they are very happy together which is just ideal…. The others are also lacking your friends' command of the English language, and their education, but we are all fluent in the various Mer languages these days. You must see however, it is wonderful you brought them to us.

"Let me assure you that they work here as equals with any other staff, and will have food and board in exchange … and if we can afford it, a little more besides (my apologies but budgets are always tight). By the way, I spoke to Mistress Willow this morning, she sends her regards."

Xander squeezed his mate's hand at which point Spike inquired "Did Red say anything else?"

"Only that there is a research grant for Richard that did not go through his accounts and the money is still there, but as he is officially deceased there is no…"

Spike spoke up, "'S Rich's money innit… he bloody well did the research an' you lot are keepin' them… Use it for the boys, get 'im a telly or cable or…"

"William, Richard has asked that you two accept the money and the coven has agreed. If you choose to continue documenting your progress I am sure Richard can help you write it up. But he is adamant and it seems your funds are limited at the current time.

"Willow also mentioned that the proceeds of Xander's estate will be made available to you, and if I may, we have need of a recreational vehicle for our research team. I realize that you have 'borrowed it' but I wonder if you would mind swapping for this trip? Sadly my car is but an old black Cadillac, though you are most welcome to it. At least the trunk is large enough if you are truly stuck in the day."

Spike stood took the wiccan's hand, kissed it then pressed the back of the hand to his forehead as he bowed to her in a gesture of deep gratitude.

She pulled him into a hug and dragged Xander in too for good measure.

…  
An evening later Spike and Xander were preparing to leave.

Spike and Xander watched in amazement as Richard and Dean wrote their thoughts on a smart board via a keyboard designed for their particular 'physically challenged' state. The ultimate irony being that he and Dean were enhanced in so many ways and yet… there had been a trade off… : sigh: they were humanly impaired in so many ways now… But the Vampire grinned as the words "Be Happy Guys, Finally found my Man" And the reciprocal grin and "So have I" from Dean caused both vampires to slide into the water with their lovely friends and engage in a four-way hug.

Spike stilled for a moment as the three others kissed and Xander immediately sobered also. "Just lettin' you know… both of you right… We will get the bastards… in the end… we will…even if it's only the ones as did this to you two…"

Richard reached up and tried to grab Spike's arm but his flipper merely scratched the pale arm. He looked apologetic then typed on his keyboard, "Don't… please don't make you in danger… Not for ME… Look… We've already won! Be happy for us… Four-way anytime you like! Dolphin half like vampire on the recovery… pleasure… pleasure!"

Spike leaned down and kissed Richard soundly, stroking the thicker skin and caressing the still pretty face with all its adjusted features, then letting his hand glide down to the slit. He watched as the stroking caused the skin of the flap to turn pink. Richard groaned and reached in for another kiss.

Spike eventually stood up and began to move away, "You are beautiful you know that… and… figure this computer has the net … so you'd better keep contact or I'll come 'n rip your bloody fins off!"

Xander felt Spike's distress through their link and took over from his Sire. Hi kissed first Dean then Richard who was a little taken aback and rather emotional. Xander gave a wicked grin and said, "C'mon Rich you were never short for words 'round us!" Richard shook his head apologetically mouthed "Thank you" then accepted a hug Xander was sopping wet already and now from the flippers at the back and a torrent of tears from the front.

They held for a long time, long enough for Xander to begin to nuzzle into Richard's neck… Spike felt the jolt and took over from Richard, winking and mouthing 'My Boy' with a naughty grin then adding audibly "See you soon, you two… 'Spect great things from you ya know that right?"

Richard grinned back, very publicly embraced and kissed his partner then nodded at the board as they both slid back into their warm pool.

"So long and thanks for all the fish" had come up on the screen typed by Richard's lovely friend upon request apparently.It was a nod to The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, an all time favorite of Xander's – Xander cried a little against his Sire before the words were lost in a huge, very deliberate, and exuberant splash from two joyous tails.

Spike and Xander watched as the two smiled back at their soggy vampire friends then waved and sped off through their tunnel to the cooler water to meet their kind and enjoy the main area of their new abode.

Spike and Xander stood to accept towels from their lovely hostess as they began to take their leave of The Coven and Mistress Blackrainbow. Richard's fate was a good one, but there were others in need of help.

They accepted a firm hug from the lovely Mistress and some shy presents from the other wiccans. The old Cadillac fired up and they pointed the car north.

They had work to do. 


	11. Chapter 11

Happy New Year to All - may 2006 be a safe happy and wonderful for all.

FB very much appreciated.

Title: Eleven Twenty Three O Five Author: josieh... (rngrdead )  
Also archived at: http/ Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes, this bit not so much.  
Summary: Post S7… What if a new watcher/ex Scoobie caught on patrol and a certain law firm had an agenda… and a vampire.  
Spoilers: Hardly any ... but some Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories etc, and bow down to their original creators Joss, et al., plus all the wonderful online writers who continue to give the Buffy/Angel verse characters life.

Part 11

Spike drove the old Caddy like it was part of his own person. Xander grinned, the vehicle suited his Sire, it was larger than life, perfectly preserved, a classic beauty and very black.

They had tracked down three other 'changeling' facilities besides their own and that of Dean and Richard. The difficulty was going to be rescuing and shutting down the facilities without alerting Wolfram and Hart of their plans.

Willow and Blackrainbow were the driving force along with a little help from Giles and via Buffy, the Immortal. As much as Spike hated to admit it 'the Slayer's prize ponce' was the key. His influence with the Italian Branch of Wolfram and Hart, enabled the 'upper echelons' of society that associated with the law firm to suddenly find the whole 'own a changeling' novelty quite passé. The word quickly spread that rather than euthanase their unusual pets, there were several 'eccentrics' in California, and one or two in the southern states who would take them off their hands.

Other issues like unethical behavior on the part of scientists or employees, unreliable 'product' (due to frequent death due to depression or illnesses attributed to bad management or the change itself), and a steep rise in the cost of maintaining the facilities did not prevent Wolfram and Hart from occasionally disposing of employees, but other methods would be used. The Senior Partners ordered an end to the failed Manners 'Changeling Program' within weeks of his mysterious disappearance, and made no effort to recover him when they located him via their seers some months later.

……………………………………

On Spike and Xander's first day away from the coven they simply slept in each other's arms paying a day fee at an 'alternative lifestyle friendly' resort recommended by the coven. On the second day they stayed a personal friend of Mistress BlackRainbow. They were led to a downstairs windowless room decorated in plush fabrics and copious numbers of cushions. 'Master NightArrow' also provided them with fresh human blood (bagged but unfrozen) and all the facilities one might want, including an enormous bath.

After filling the bath with hot water, Spike took time to slowly tease and pleasure his Mate until the younger vampire was on the edge of release. But was utterly shocked when Xander took the initiative and while his Sire was swallowing his mate's hardness, spun around and enjoyed the advantage of not needing to breathe. To Spike's surprise and delight, he too was swallowed whole as they both sank to the bottom of the huge tub, enjoying the heat, appreciating the lack of needing to breathe, and releasing within seconds of each other.

They both emerged waterlogged, sated and grinning, to a kiss that had them tasting themselves as well as their lover. They toweled each other dry and were already aroused again by the time they repaired to the huge bed. Lube and various playthings were found in the side drawer. Spike simply made gentle love to his partner, preparing him carefully and filling him in a single stroke. Xander sighed as he felt his Sire complete him and begin to move. Spike kept the pace gentle for a time but sped up suddenly and bit down on Xander's neck. His Childe came immediately yelling his mate's name. Spike followed him… and they both slept.

The next day was nowhere near as comfortable. Distance and holiday seasons worked against them. They entered and parked the car in the all day underground carpark of a shopping mall just before dawn, Xander already under a blanket in the boot of the vehicle.

Spike took the ticket, parked then they curled up to spend the day under a heavy ancient army blanket in the boot of their car. The Master and his Mate exchanged blood then wrapped themselves in each other, comfort the motivation and simply too tired to do anything else.

It would not be the last time they had to use such a strategy, but for the most part cheap hotels and covens, or friends thereof, were the places of rest for the next near six months on their rescue mission.

.……………

They received Emails from Richard and numerous ones from the coven and Willow, but at the end of the second month, they had a phonecall on the cell phone provided by the Mistress as part of their departure 'care package'. A series of squeaks and clicks gave Xander a notion of who was at the other end, and looked rather hopelessly at Spike who was driving. There was no way he could interpret Richard without one of the Wiccans, but then a rather toneless electronic voice began.

"Hey Xander, and… Spike… I have a voice… again. I am sorry if it is a little slow but we are still getting used to the… patterns."

"Oh my G#$! Richard! Oh… um… Are you?" Xander's voice hitched as he began to feel quite teary. Spike grabbed the phone. And in true 'Big Bad' Style clenched his teeth, pursed his lips and spoke into the phone with a wicked grin that was audible even from the receiving end.

"All right ya big ol' watery wanker... Figure it's you 'n yer mate Dean as has made me boy all teary ?"

There was silence on the other end. Despite the previous number of Emails and reciprocal jokes, to hear Spike truly treating him as Spike always did… quite undid the dear changed human.

Dean took over, and the mechanical voice continued, "We just wanted to tell you that we have a new project. Richard is heading it."

Spike too was extremely moved, Dean in the past had been unable to get across more than a few emotions, now he was speaking. But Spike swallowed his tears and simply added, "That's bloody wonderful!"

"Richard wanted… We wanted to ask when you will be back for a visit."

"We're not sure yet 'n great to hear from you… We'll expect more soon yeah! Listen, can get the boy back on the blower? He seemed a bit upset is all." Spike heard the squeak and some furious clicking and high pitched sounds, then their friend registered his presence again. The mechanical voice began, "I am sorry but… it is still difficult."

"Not bloody difficult – already told you, ya silly bugger, you're family, you 'n yours… so… this is the first of many right? Wanna know all the details… Got that!"

Xander let two tears fall silently as he passed the phone back and the conversation continued with the inhuman voice. Spike squeezed his partner's hand then released him and offered his wrist as the conversation continued, "Tell him to let us know what they need pet and that we'll be there. Otherwise we're headin' after the bastards as did this to them, to us… and however many others."

Xander relayed the message then realized something... and flicked the phone onto speaker.

"I… we… need you… safe! Friends… family… please." Even with the mechanical voice Spike heard the angst and it was quickly shared by his partner.

"Geez pet! Ever the big brother white hat yeah? Xan and I are good… We watch each other's backs remember! Anyway… buddy movie us, open road n' all that."

The reply message had obviously been cut and pasted, "I… we… need you… safe! Friends… family… please."

"No need to get your tail knotted on our account… we're fine! Now give us some real news! How's the work? 'N how's that man o' yours? Hope you're still explorin' those little slits 'o mutual pleasure! Reckon you've got some new pages for the Karma Sutra in the offing if you put your mind to it"  
The last comment earned Spike a slap from Xander and some very high pitched, what was very obviously, laughter from Richard's natural voice and some background squeaking and clicks of joy from Dean.

They chatted at length.

Richard and Dean reported that they had found they had much the same language range as the dolphin they had been melded with. This was enormously helpful to the research. With some training from the wiccans, and their natural instinct, both the former humans found they could call and communicate to the dolphins of the Pacific. They also found they could 'breach' like their new cousins. The bottle nosed friends were still a little confused by Richard and Dean's odd forms but in the end, had apparently been amorous and attentive to the point of embarrassment (or not). Richard and Dean were both awed by a whale who casually chatted to them in a 'heavy accent' and then threw herself out of the water with a cry of delight breaching four or five times before swimming out to sea.

Richard confessed that he and Dean had made love in the open ocean for the first time that afternoon. The boat took thirty minutes to find them, and though their crew was unimpressed, Mistress had been 'understanding'.

Apparently both were finding it possible to stay longer and longer underwater and had begun documenting their own changes as their bodies continued to adapt when they pushed their limits.

The phone was on speaker, and though the voice was foreign, the sentiments and expressions were pure Richard. Xander kissed Spike's hand as they both rejoiced for their lovely friend. Xander also realizing yet again that they had all been given a gift… and though the intent had been malicious, the outcome was beautiful. Even if Rich, Dean or he were no longer human… and Spike not dust as he suggested he should have been, they were the lucky ones… they all had beautiful, loving partners, and good lives. Now he and his mated Sire were on a mission to help those who had been changed, but had not been so lucky.

……………………..

They started in Columbus. Willow provided the information, the coven the money, and Spike the charm. Spike had let his hair grow out during their time with Richard in Canada, it now fell in a roguish mop that when tied back gave him much the same look as the time of his Boxer Rebellion triumph in China with Dru.

Now dressed in designer jeans, a pale cashmere sweater, fine rimmed glasses, and elegant gold jewelry including a thick pirate earring and bracelet, he was the epitome of a 'rich boy', and his mannerisms and upper class English accent, finished the illusion. He met up with Gordon Manners at the opening of a fashionable new gallery – small and exclusive. Mr Manners liked 'pretty boys' and was utterly enamored by the quietly spoken Englishman who introduced himself as 'Will'. They went for drinks immediately after the event. Gordon thought little of leaving his lovely partner to attend the bathroom as his friend shouted the second round of drinks, though later he would contemplate his mistake.

Exactly as he had ordered done to so many others previously, he was drugged and transported. The coven would deal with him.

Initially Gordon Manners apparently checked in to work sick via his cell phone Email, but after three weeks, the Senior Partners received an anonymous tip off that he had 'done a runner'. It would not be the first time an employee became too fearful to stay. They all knew that his changeling program had begun to falter.

…………………

Over the months Xander and Spike found the retrieval of many of the changelings was distressing.

They inevitably went in with legitimate reason after the facility had been 'quarantined', put into liquidation or was at the point of being shut down.

At the now abandoned home of Gordon Manners just outside Colombus, they found a woman who seemed to have been crossed with a horse, her only humanity remaining, a head and upper torso, though the pretty palomino features blended with her natural blonde. She had obviously been saddled and ridden for pleasure at a W & H staff party recently and by the pictures on the wall of her own stable, been 'mounted' by at least two drunken human males whilst tethered, then had a full blood thoroughbred stallion put across her, forcibly, for the viewing pleasure of the audience. She still wore the purpose made bit and bridle. Her pretty gold locks fell listlessly across her features and she began to cry silently as Xander released her from her fetters.

Both Spike and Xander tried to engage her in at least some sounds – even if words were beyond her. It was only later that they realized, her larynx had been purposely and permanently removed - according to her records her 'loud screaming was off-putting for clients'.

Spike and Xander hired a horse trailer and drove her to the nearest coven just outside Philadelphia, where they were distressed to learn that she was also pregnant… to the stallion.

After a discussion with the lovely woman, the wiccans agreed reluctantly to her request. They could not change her back, so she chose the only other option than staying as she was. They gave the change a further push, as she demanded, and altered her completely. Her features shifted until what stood before them was a beautiful warm blood mare with one extraordinary difference - a full unicorn horn. She nuzzled her still rather distressed rescuers with affection then sped off into the breeding paddock, mane flowing and head held high to join the other mares who were also in foal. It was only later that Spike and Xander noticed a second heavily pregnant female unicorn in the paddock, they did not have to ask. She produced a tiny white female unicorn foal in the spring and was enjoying her motherhood immensely, requesting to have another… with her own choice of partner, the coven had agreed to arrange it.

A 'private facility' owned by a rich client of Wolfram and Hart, was targeted after the owner apparently learned of a new push to 'enforce regulations for private zoos and the keeping of exotic animals'. The inspector also indicated that they had been anonymously sent photographs… The man decided that he would rather not have his now unfashionable menagerie and avoid any scandal. 'Luckily' the inspector (alias Master Chester of the coven just outside Notre Dame) was most understanding and offered to transfer his creatures to more appropriate establishments free of charge, even offering him compensation and progress reports for his favorite two.

Xander and Spike arrived to find two male fauns collared, who knelt submissively but were thankfully articulate. They quickly answering question about others in the collection, yet always kept their eyes down rather than making eye contact and always began their answers with, 'If it pleases Master…". After the third question, Xander growled his own distress, the act causing the goat/men to fall to a fully down position, hands tucked behind their backs, and present their behinds, tails lifted. When Xander dropped in front of them, apologized and quickly explained their purpose, one of the fawns began to sob. Spike swiftly moved in and took both his Childe and the upset male into a tight hug. The other fawn all but flopped down at Spike's feet and repeatedly stroked his left horn which was apparently a comfort habit and began a whispered mantra 'Someone came, someone came...'

At the same facility they also found three former 'pretty boys', employees who had displeased one particular senior manager of W & H simply by refusing his advances. All were now chipped and apparently a corrupted form of werewolf, changing nightly regardless of the moon and from the marks on their jawlines, almost constantly muzzled in that form, unless compelled to perform some mercenary role for their 'employer'. According to the fawn, they were fed while in human form but none had worn more than a muzzle, a collar and a leash for over six months regardless of their physical state. As Xander approached the cage, all three cowered, yet one still bared his teeth. Xander growled and his features shifted and the response was all three lying at his feet in utter canine pack submission.

The final cell marked "Serpent Demon cross", was even more distressing. A sad male individual whose lower half was that of an anaconda, was curled around a dry piece of driftwood in the far corner of his cell. He had a bow that looked like a faded Christmas decoration fastened to a thin chain that had been padlocked around on his right wrist. Xander gasped as he realized the despondent individual had arms little more than a few inches long with stumpy hands where shoulders would have been, much as a thalidomide victim of the sixties.

Xander moved into the tiny 'viewing' cell in a W & H client's private reptile house. He quietly explained their intent to the sorry individual before cutting the chain and opening the door presenting a comfortable travel cage and allowing the former W & H security guard to slither in of his own accord. The vampires then watched sadly as the man arched his neck down as far as he could so one of his deformed appendages could simply reach his chin to brush away his tears. He managed a broken 'thank you' and neither vampire could fail but notice the split tongue. They found out later that it had not been a result of the change – but rather an act of surgery prior to at the request of his former employers to whom he had 'lied'.

Giles arranged for him to live out his days in Alabama in the care of a former Watcher, an 'exotic' reptile expert. Giles assured them that he would be asked to do little more than snooze in the sun and chat occasionally to his carer, so were utterly amazed when the Mistress reported to them a year or so later that he was the aging gent's constant companion, after initially discovering a mutual passion for crossword puzzles and growing orchids. They were an odd couple indeed, but no less happy with each other for it.

By the time they arrived at the Wolfram and Hart's 'chipping and vamping' facility in Connecticut, there were only a few vampires left - apparently they were a little late… A week previously there had been a tip-off that the facility generally and several specific staff were to be investigated for kidnapping and murder. The order had come to 'dust' their 'guests' which the underlings at the facility did for the most part, but left a few behind in a back cell in the rush and confusion as documents were shredded and the facility abandoned.

The four remaining vampires had obviously been turned by a minion and were unable to turn from game face or even remember their own names let alone say them. They looked as though they were starving and huddled together with little understanding of what had happened to them and no Sire around for comfort. Feeling the call of a Master and the power of the mated pair, they crawled toward Spike and Xander whimpering. Spike did the kindest thing a Master could in the circumstances. In turn, he kissed them each sadly and as they bared their necks, he gently drained each one to dust. The blood was little and second hand, but the act one of extreme kindness. Each groaning in ecstasy as the Master relieved them of their torment. Xander hugged his Mate and they both grieved for the four, feeling a sense of guilt that they had been such a lucky. 

The facility Dean and Richard had been in was harder to face.

In a cell adjacent to the pool their friends had resided in, an extremely large, hairy beast, the size and shape of a gorilla turned to reveal a desperate, human female face… and very pregnant belly. She signed to them in the language of the deaf, "Please… Help me!" Before a large silver back gorilla moved in front of her, bared his teeth at them, and roared his prior claim to the female. They eventually managed to tranquilize her angry partner but were only able to offer her the same options as all the others. They could change her fully or leave her as she was – there was sadly no option to change back.

She was able to convey her wishes, like the now female unicorn, she chose to fully change, not able to bare the freak status of her current form, nor her pending motherhood without it. The silver back was apparently attentive and loving, and after almost two years in 'freak form' she was relieved to know that she would at least be whole. With the change would come the boost to her instinctive drives and match her physical form, though her command of language would not alter. She thanked them as Spike kissed her and bade her goodbye before alerting the coven. Several minutes later a fully formed, happily pregnant gorilla sought out her slowly recovering mate and began to groom him. They were both transferred to the Toronto Zoo several weeks later, the male gaining two new females as a consequence, and the ex Wolfram and Hart employee delivering a tiny female baby gorilla shortly after.

There were three new merfolk, a couple of pretty males and a female in Dean and Richard's old pool. They seemed happy to see Xander and Spike but their rescue was trickier and required the coven's assistance. They were eventually airlifted to the safety of the coven along with two of the scientists from the facility. The two young researchers would not initially go willingly having seen Spike and Xander both change to game face as they were confronted by armed guards, however were eventually persuaded by the opportunity the coven offered, particularly given the pending investigation into their own facility by an experimental ethics committee, human rights investigators and the IRS.

…………………

In the third month of Spike and Xander's quest, the original conspirators who had worked with Manners on the experimental 'chipping and changing' were tracked down and had been transferred to the coven. The aim was to appeal to them and eventually work with them to reverse some of the effects of the spells and deal with the chips. Despite being treated firmly but politely, they were utterly unrepentant.

The surgeon repeatedly called Mistress Blackrainbow "a Goth freak", and her followers "cultish idiots". And even before the witches had dialogue with his warlock partner-in-crime, the mage continually attempted various spells, thankfully unsuccessful due to some basic wards around their secured room. But it was wearing on the general energy assisting the concealment of the coven itself, so after two days the wiccans decided to simply erect an invisible, semi spherical reflective barrier over and around the two sleeping men on their third evening at the coven. It took far less energy and would allow them to discuss matters without having to remove the gents from their room.

It was the sphere that determined their fate. The warlock woke first and immediately began a curse he and the surgeon had decided upon. As two witches entered the room with their breakfast and to take the surgeon for further discussions, the warlock sent a bolt of power from each hand. But instead of striking the wiccans, it rebounded directly from the reflective barrier in and around their beds, striking them both in turn. Two bright flashes of light later and the warlock and doctor had been replaced by two white lab rats.

There was no way of returning them to their original form, which meant sadly, that no information to assist with their other charges could ever be forthcoming, but there was also no further threat from the black magic. The witches obtained a large cage, dropped the barrier and caught their rather dazed and confused 'guests'.

………………..

It was the third month of their search and rescue, Spike was distressed to hear that the coven had been unable to find any assistance in the reversals of spells, and there was only a minor hope for a future removal of chips, but his demon rejoiced to know that Manners was being dealt with by a few of his ex assistants in the changeling program.

There were rather a large number of ex Wolfram and Hart employees working for the coven. Gordon Manners stared up into the face of an anesthetist whom he had personally ordered 'changed' after the man refused to continue his work and threatened to expose W & H when he found out the effects of the 'anesthetic' he was injecting at a changeling facility.

Like other recalcitrant employees, he had been swiftly 'volunteered' for the changeling program, and now sported horns and the lower half of a goat. Rather than ending up as either slave or curio however, he was forced to wear a gag and work as a cleaner in his own facility. He was beaten daily and unable to speak to defend the rumor that he had injected himself in error, or correct the idea that his intelligence had been compromised.

As the serum and anesthetic took hold, Manners managed to scream at him, "You bloody traitorous pervert why don'cha jus' come 'ere an I'll give ya somethin' yrrr girlfriennn cnnnnn oohh..fff" He was out for the count.

Manners woke rather groggy and heard the chanting, initially tried to struggle, then began to scream as his realized his form was shifting and he experienced what so many he had condemned had felt before now. He had no control over the process as arms and legs became soft and bones dissolved. He passed out.

Some hours later, he awoke to see the distorted forms of a large number of changelings of his own making staring down at him, something which made no sense until he assessed his surroundings. He worked out that he was looking up from a large shallow pool of some description. He was certainly breathing underwater and could make no sense of that until he lifted an arm. Suddenly, he found himself scrambling backwards, using all eight of his own sucker covered tentacles to get away from… himself. He only stopped when he was wedged firmly under a rock as far back as he could manage. He attempted to cry out but there was no voice at all. The only indication that he was other than a natural creature was the color of his eyes.

He was plucked from his hiding place several days later helplessly squirming as he was stuffed into a sealed plastic tank and transported to the San Diego coven as arranged.

He would live out his days as an octopus in the Mistress's aquatic facility, a fully aware human mind in a completely changed state, compelled by natural instinct to perform as any of his now species might but cognitively human with all the memories of Gordon Manners. He was chipped and therefore unable to harm anything but his natural food, but unlike his victims, the controls would remain untouched at the coven and he would not be victim of cruel experiments.

He claimed another rock abode in a deep section of the lake and had aught else to do but contemplate his life, catch dinner and cower as dolphins, merfolk and other large fish to which he was now vulnerable, swam by. His kind lived for decades.

………………..

In the final days of their sixth month of rescues, the coven confirmed that all changeling facilities and the majority of possible recoveries had been dealt with. In total they had found and placed three hundred and eleven changelings with the help of the covens and Giles. A few individuals would continue to find their way to the covens one way or another, but essentially it was over.

Before they decided what their next move would be, Xander and Spike decided to return to the San Diego coven for their much promised visit.

In the bright moonlight, it was obvious that both mermen now had sun blonded hair, near silver white and shoulder length, the color courtesy of their outdoor lifestyles and the salt. The skin on their torsos and arms had toughened and both vampires could hear the slower heartbeats clearly. Both mermen were obviously at peak fitness with beautifully 'cut' torsos melding into now thicker, extraordinarily muscular tails.

Spike didn't fail to notice that their intimate touches were almost constant, reminding him of his and Xander's frequent caresses both mentally and physically. He understood, it was not just for mutual pleasure, but also loving reassurance, emotional support and consistent comfort all embodied in the easy private touches that only long term loving companions could manage.

Richard displayed his latest skills standing almost fully out of the water as his tail worked furiously, while Dean launched himself out of the water and completed a near full arching somersault over his friend's head, sending a flume of water and drenching their friends as he landed, before the mermen both fell back into the water laughing, and the astonished vampires sought some towels to dry off.

Two mermaids joined them in their delighted antics, and Spike and Xander recognizing them immediately. They were the ones who had, like Xander, simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were chosen for their fate after being identified as a 'pretty gay couple', the female combination a preference for the Wolfram and Hart New York office's pool entertainment. They were changed, then "Successfully trained to perform synchronously, providing lesbian viewing delights and services to clients of both sexes."

The women/mermaids sported similar dolphin tails and changed features to Dean and Richard, though unlike the two men they had been the star attraction in the roof top pool of Wolfram & Hart's for close to a year. They had been forced to pleasure each other and perform for the amusement of others… until the novelty wore off. It was one rescue Spike and Xander still wondered at. The pretty creatures delivered to a warehouse almost frozen and certainly starving one December afternoon… Spike having bought them both for three hundred dollars on Ebay.

Xander grinned as the four emerged at the side of the large open lake. The two males had made the girls feel welcome and the four had quickly become firm friends and, as it turned out, workmates as Wendy quickly identified herself as a seismologist and her partner a specialist in deep sea research. Their contribution to the coven would be extraordinary. But for now they were being counseled and cared for by the lovely wiccans. They were both still coming to terms with what had the experiences of the past year; with the idea that no-one would 'dial them up or down' ever again; and that they had a professional role… an ongoing one… in a large team of researchers that included witches, merfolk and other mythical creatures they had only ever read about in fiction. And that they were cherished and appreciated, and would live and love with kindness and respect all around them.

The women were still adjusting and amazed at the attention the two vampires, their own rescuers, gave Richard and Dean, until Richard swiftly conveyed that they were his best friends (and had rescued both he and Dean). Xander grinned as one of the girls squeaked her understanding then did her own quick flip of delight and acknowledgment. Without the translator/smart board nearby, there was little any of the merfolk could do but squeak and click their happiness at seeing their friends again, before Richard and Dean powered off, did two or three joyful back and front flips, then came back to touch and be petted in return.

Spike noticed Richard's flippered hands wandering, one to his partner's slit and the other to the slit of one of their female companions. His raised an eyebrow, merely causing a wicked grin from the perpetrator.

"You bloody got it made, don't ya mate! Best boy squeeze on the other than my Xan, nude all the time and some girls to tease but no need for delivery yeah!" Richard's wide smile was all the confirmation necessary. "Man after me own heart! Might take you up on the offer of some aquatic foreplay one day… just no goin' near me mate with that special piece o' yours yeah!" Spike grinned and Richard did his best wink before reaching out of the water and caressing the vampire's manhood through the denim of Spike's jeans. The longer nails on the ends of each finger on the fin rasped over the material causing wonderful friction and Spike to groan then grind out, "Yeah, a right bloody tease you are!"

Eventually Spike and Xander kissed their two friends in turn and promised to return again soon. The other two squeaked their approval at the idea, then all four merfolk sped off into their lake in the direction of their sleeping quarters, breaching synchronously for the benefit of the vampires, then waving and diving as the two vampires stood to leave.

The two vampires desperately needed to give a final report to the Mistress, then give serious thought to what they might do with the next part of their unlives and pause to contemplate what was likely to be a very long future together. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Eleven Twenty Three O Five Author: josieh... (rngrdead )  
Also archived at: Pairing: Xander/Spike Rating: Mature Audiences – for content and themes, this bit not so much.  
Summary: Post S7… What if a new watcher/ex Scoobie caught on patrol and a certain law firm had an agenda… and a vampire.  
Spoilers: Hardly any ... but some Canon is Post S7 BtVS and S5 AtS.  
Warnings: M/M – if you don't like boys together, don't play here!

Special Extra for the Festive Season

It had been three years…

The two vampires had never intended they be away from their friends that long, but after the distress of finding and returning all the changelings, their meeting with the Mistress had resulted in them being handed a note from Willow, and tickets to England with strict instructions to visit.

And visit they did, but the reception was not the one Spike expected. They had worked with the High Mistress Willow and her wiccans from the time they found Richard… literally relied on them for advice whenever new changelings were found. Even so, the prospect of two vampires, albeit white hats, ensouled Sire and mated Childe, residing in the quiet English coven was something Spike did… worry about prior to.

Instead of a problem, however, they were welcomed warmly and feted as heroes. Something that made more sense as the weeks went on and many of the rescued English changelings paid a visit, indeed there were seven living permanently at the coven, the provided glamours meaning they were able to interact in the wider community once more.

After a hundred plus years, William the Bloody's old reputation still stood in Europe. His Hellmouth then LA exploits in more recent times were still talked about in the demon and magical community, yet it was the Wolfram and Hart survival of he and his fully mated Childe, and the consequent rescue of so many others, that became the stuff of legend. The consequence was a reputation of 'older statesman' combined with 'celebrity' status. Every demon and magical community thrilled if the couple paid a visit.

Xander's reunion with Willow was as always, emotional and touching, and required much feeding from his Mate just before they entered the property. Spike gave the witch a nod from the door then withdrew to allow his Childe time with their long time friend.

Willow gasped as Xander entered the room, his body was toned and wavy hair, long (at his Sire's insistence). His signature was so very strong now, as was the hug she received and it had only been a year. At only three and a bit years in vampire terms, the Wiccan community identified him as Mated Master Vampire, astonishing to his old friend, yet a natural result of him feeding exclusively from his Mated Sire, and having his physical skills honed nightly by Spike.

She grinned into his leather-clad chest as he held her. Spike had of course, insisted on hiring a motorbike to ride from Heathrow to the coven, though the leathers had 'come with'.

"I'm so glad you came sweetie… We're all so glad! And this time it will be easier – a well earned holiday OK?"

"You OK with two vampires on campus for leisure reasons then?"

"Please tell me you're not worried? Did you think I was worried? I really didn't think I gave the impression of worried… I'm sorry if I…"

Xander cut her off by laughing heartily and kissing her on the temple. "Don't ever change Will… just for me… keep the babble dial on high yeah?"

The next three years in Europe was marked by joy and sadness. After a week at the coven the Sire took his dear Childe to all the cities the older vampire adored. The sadness, the visit to Spike's family grave.

They fought alongside the covens when needed, met a few of the new Slayers, sometimes a nervous experience though really had no need to work or worry – their accommodation was always guaranteed. The Master Vampire and his Mate, were treated with deep respect wherever they went, indeed feted by his demons and wiccans alike. But, after a year residing at the Cambridge Coven (and visiting Willow most weekends), Xander begged his Sire. The pull from 'across the pond', as Spike always put it, was strong. And Spike agreed, they would go 'home' the following Christmas.

…………

It was early Christmas Eve when the vampires arrived at Mistress Blackrainbow's facility and as before the Mistress greeted them enthusiastically.

"My wonderful vampires! Willow has been wonderful in keeping us up to date with your exploits!"

Spike smirked a little, "Not all of 'em I hope," then made a point of reaching over and squeezing his Mate's backside affectionately.

The Mistress slapped him gently and grinned, "Now that I would have paid to hear! Come on we've got some news too. You no doubt know about the three main drivers of that horrid project? Manners…"

Xander fell momentarily into game face but soon regained his composure as Spike took his hand and squeezed hard. It was Spike who answered for them both, "Yeah we heard, some of 'is own medicine or some such."

"Indeed. We eventually located his water abode here and have been monitoring his progress."

"Monitoring meaning?"

"Meaning we have a camera there now. It seems he has adapted reasonably well to life as an invertebrate."

Xander stared at the screen, the image of a large octopus dominated, the eyes leaving no doubt as to who it was. But Xander had seen so many of those eyes as he and Spike had performed rescue after rescue. Xander;s response was some sadness but little remorse for the fate of one so bent on 'adjusting' others for profit.

Again it was his Sire who spoke, "Spineless bastard didn't seem to have a problem with his 'spineless' attitude as a human."

"So perhaps his condition is a best fit?!" The Mistress hardly missed a beat as she led them to their room. Bags were stowed before they were invited to visit their long time friends.

There was a plastic Christmas tree in the shallows of Dean and Richard's abode – the decorations rather 'beachie', but it still reminded the two vampires of the season, and they had presents.

Dean and Richard greeted The Mistress and their guests with squeaks and gentle touches before the witch adjourned and left the two vampires to slide down at the side of the slightly warm home pool to be stroked by the distended hands of both men, followed by both vampires venturing to stroke faces, shoulders then the sensitive tails.

Richard's high pitched noises were matched by those of Dean's, and more delightfully, echoed from behind the wall (a second enclosure had been adjusted so the couple Spike and Xander had 'bought' on Ebay had constant access to the mermen).

They knew their two friends had both sired fully formed mer-children to the lovely female couple Five children in total, a girl and a boy to Dean's partner, and twin girls then a boy to Richard's.

The children were growing up cared for by their partnered mothers, but swam with their fathers daily and were encouraged to interact. There was talk of more offspring as the now very happy family 'pod' with loving parents assisted the little ones to dive and hunt … and taught them human skills including how to 'speak at the smartboard'. Three children coming up for two and a half, while their siblings were just over a year.

Xander and Spike were both utterly besotted by the (all still blonde) three girl and two little boy mer-people, the tiny children leaving their mothers' sides to brave the shallows of the wide pool and greet the vampires at their fathers' sides.

Spike smiled as he presented their dear friend Richard (and family) with three fresh, very large, and 'coven blessed for the Solstice' salmon.

"Merry Christmas to you all pet."

Despite Richard and Dean's enthusiastic response, and associated excited flips by the mothers of their children, the two vampires did not miss that the mermen nodding with slightly sad gratitude to a kind coven attendant who immediately took the present so it might be readied - distended hands still reliant on others to cut food for the children.

The two youngest were still exclusively at a suckling age but three had started to eat fish some year or so previously, consequently the salmon proved a marvelous hit, as did the dive rings and two balls the vampires brought, though the two youngest still needed to swim close by, near touching an adult to enjoy the game of 'get the ring'.

It was winter, so the family pools were artificially warmed and the tiny ones kept inside for the most part, protected from both the cold and nasty storms. But for the older mer-people it was a different story. It didn't escape the vampires' notice, with the winter months and their on going role as researchers, the 'dads' now carried some extra weight. The previously slim Richard now sporting a 'healthy paunch', his midriff a more substantial and tail far thicker than before. Dean too was larger, not unhealthily fat, simply carrying the mass needed to swim in the colder waters. Indeed all the merfolk bore the signs of the season, the chill of winter waters driving bodies to preserve the warmth.

They ate a meal together, Spike with copious quantities of blood and Xander feeding from his Sire as their friends' youngest took milk from their mothers. Xander and Spike fortunately did not really feel the cold and remained sitting in the water with the family (twenty seven degrees would normally have chilled any human after an hour or so of inaction). The children were romping around the shallows (under their mothers' careful supervision) and Richard grinned at the boys before leaning up to type into the converter, "No regrets OK?..." He paused for a caress from his still beautiful Dean before finishing, "Merry Solstice… or Christmas… We're family… and always… MUCH love."

Spike kissed their changed friend, then gave Dean a peck on the cheek, and finally claimed his Childe's lips firmly. Moments later the Sire delighted in watching Xander – always a good swimmer, take advantage of his lack of need to breathe and challenge the three mer-youngsters to a game of tag. He was soon to find that the children were too swift for him, but still seemed to enjoy being caught, hugged and tickled.

The adults all lay in the shallows simply observing with pleasure as 'Uncle Xander' feigned distress then proceeded to evoke delighted squeaks from the three children. The two tiny ones fell asleep on their mothers stomachs, Dean and Richard reclined into a quiet embrace and Spike simply enjoyed the spectacle. Who knew what the next year would bring, but this truly was a time to be thankful……………. 


End file.
